


存文12

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文12

十九

马龙提溜着个箱子从动车上下来。  
虽是八月底的天，出了空调间，依然热得像进蒸笼。  
天气预报说夜里要下雨，闷得很。  
早先陈玘说要来接他，他说不用，我还能不认得路吗！陈玘道，也难说，三年都没回来了。  
他大一寒假离开P市后没再回来过。  
说不清为什么。  
离开那天的事他都不记得了。到了学校接到许昕的电话：你们他妈的人呢？  
他有点发蒙：什么？  
你们他妈的在哪？老张呢？打他手机也不接！你们吵架了？那也别连累我啊！好歹来个人给我抗行李啊！  
许昕恼得要抓狂。  
老张？谁？他问。  
许昕呆了一下，吓得把电话挂了。  
过了一会许昕给他发了条短信：张继科……你，你忘了啊？  
他不解：那是谁？怎么了？  
许昕第二天才回他：没什么。我室友。你不记得就算了。  
他笑着回：哟，你什么时候有室友了？谁肯伺候你？  
许昕没理他。

他手机通讯录里是有个张继科。短信箱里保留的对话记录就两条，对方的是：你等我一会。  
他回了条：嗯。  
时间是年初六，他回P市的日子。  
看不出什么头绪。  
通话记录倒是不少。每次都很长。可是完全想不起来这个人，更别说聊过什么。  
马龙有点心慌，又不好意思。他让许昕帮他解释。  
“他跟你住应该了解我们的情况，我下次回P市跟他赔礼道歉。”  
许昕回他：“他跟我们一样的。他也不记得了。”  
马龙盯着这条短信看了一会，就把它删了。之后没再提这事。  
他忘了一个叫张继科的人。  
对方也忘了他。  
也算互不亏欠。  
张继科的名字倒是没从联系人中删掉，有时候不小心翻到，发一会呆，也不过一片空白。  
那年平安夜邱贻可失恋，马龙陪他出去散心。  
他们去了主题公园，说是第一次约会的地方。邱贻可要做摩天轮，马龙没陪他上去。他估摸着邱贻可会哭。看到了都不好意思。  
摩天轮一圈三十分钟，到处都是成双成对的人。马龙形单影只得有点尴尬，就摸出手机翻来覆去的看联系人想着给谁打个电话。  
他鬼使神差的拨了张继科的号码。  
对方接起来，十分低沉的男声，震得人耳朵都发麻。  
“喂？哪位？”  
身后笑语喧哗。  
马龙不知道为什么突然难过得受不了。  
他挂了电话。  
天开始下雪。  
雪花结在睫毛上，又化成水从眼睛里流出来。  
邱贻可从摩天轮上下来看到他，吓得不轻：“卧槽！我失恋你哭什么！”  
马龙道：“妈比！等你半天冻得我鼻涕都出来了！”

那晚邱贻可喝醉了发酒疯。  
马龙照顾他三九天出了一身大汗。手机也不知道丢哪了。  
第二天邱贻可酒醒了帮他重新买了手机，有活动又换了号码。  
张继科的号码当然是找不回来了。  
他渐渐也就把自己忘了张继科这事忘了。  
他不回P市，治疗的事自然就停掉了。  
秦志戬到J市开会见了他两次。  
他陪着。乖得要命。说：秦老师，我按时吃药呢。忙。  
秦志戬也拿他没办法。  
陈玘让他回去。他都说忙。  
他对陈玘，像对家人。总是有些有恃无恐的任性。

“哎，师傅，你这路不对。”马龙对出租车司机道：“去湖东不是这路。”  
“那边修路。”司机道：“一看你就是好久没来过了。那路修了都快一年了。”  
马龙“嗯嗯”的敷衍了两声。  
司机要再跟他聊，他也不答腔。  
车子从P市的酒吧一条街开过去，夜里静，酒吧里的音乐声老清楚的传出来。

看见你和他在我面前  
证明我的爱只是愚昧  
你不懂我的那些憔悴  
是你永远不曾过的体会  
明知道让你离开他的世界不可能会  
我还傻傻等到奇迹出现的那一天  
直到那一天你会发现  
真正爱你的人独自守着伤悲

马龙说：“师傅你停一下。”  
马龙平时只听周杰伦。  
哼哼哈嘿。  
邱贻可每次都说，代沟！  
可是这个晚上闷热骚动，眼前灯红酒绿，软红尘十里。马龙异乡归来，突然生出些痴男怨女的情绪。  
司机放慢了车速说这里不能停，你要去玩我开前面你下来。  
马龙说哎不是……  
话音未落，“啪”一只酒瓶不知从哪家店飞出来正中车前灯。  
司机“叽”的一声刹住车，气急败坏的从车里跳下来查看。  
又有人从店里跌出来“哐“的撞在车门上，嘴里还骂着脏话。一只棒球棍戳进车窗里，砸碎了玻璃。  
马龙险险闪过，也顾不得查看自己是否被碎玻璃割伤，连忙开了另一侧车门下来。没料到迎面又是一棍敲下来。  
他本能的抬手去挡，牙关都咬紧了，却被一股力道拉得撞到车尾，躲过了那一棍。挥棍的人同时被人踹飞。  
“诶，谢了！”马龙揉着肩膀对救他的人道谢。  
那人回头。  
风乍起。

警笛声由远而近。

二十  
警局里像个菜市场。闹事的人大多喝了不少酒，一个个情绪激动的指天骂地。  
张继科一看那场面，骂了句“卧槽！这得到什么时候！”  
他们全被拉了回来。  
马龙胳膊上有些碎玻璃的划伤，不是很严重。  
有人帮他做了简单的处理。  
他进来得晚些，看到张继科，正想走过去道谢。张继科掏出手机打电话。  
“碰到点事，晚点回去。冰箱里有吃的，你自己吃了睡觉……“  
语气温柔。  
马龙止住脚步。  
他转身走到另一边坐下。  
天开始下雨，第一滴雨砸在地上，又沉又重，溅起泥土的腥气，紧接着噼里啪啦的打在窗玻璃上，水瀑布似的往下淌。闪电划拉亮半边天，雷声平地炸响，屋里的灯闪了两闪。  
所有人都静了一静。  
马龙叠腿坐着，觉得疲倦，放空了发呆。屋里的喧闹一下都离得远了，耳朵里轰隆隆的皆是风雨之声。  
张继科打完电话抬头随意瞟了一眼，看到马龙。  
两人视线对上，马龙面无表情。  
马龙板着脸的时候是有点冷的，自动与人隔出距离。  
张继科被阻在那个距离之外，心突然像咬了柠檬似的发酸。  
他撇过头。  
手腕有些痛，大概是刚才扭了一下。之前也没注意，现在却忽然有些难忍起来。像是无端受了委屈。  
他抱着胳膊闭上眼。  
滚雷一个接过一个，震得窗户嗡嗡作响。

“到你了。”  
有人喊马龙。  
马龙回过神站起来。他又看了眼张继科。  
那人靠墙睡着了，抱在胸前的手紧了紧，想是有些冷。  
夜深了。屋里的空调开得有点低。  
马龙踌躇了一会，从自己的包里翻出一件薄外套，走过去，给人盖上。  
到底人家救了他。  
俯身的时候看到那人疲倦的神色和黑眼圈，冷厉似一把刀鞘。  
马龙边上做笔录的是个外国人，中文说得磕磕巴巴，偏又是引发事端的人物之一。给他做笔录的小警察头大，回头求救：“谁会德语啊？英语也成啊！”  
“去喊力哥了，你再顶会啊。”有同事安慰他。  
那外国人急得不行，一把抓住马龙的胳膊道：“你，你替我说……”  
“啊？”

“喂，醒醒，到你了。”  
张继科睁开眼，是个漂亮的小姑娘。  
他冲人家笑。  
小姑娘有点脸红。  
“不学好啊。”小姑娘开玩笑似的道。  
“不是。”张继科站起来，“我路人。就打个酱油。误伤。”  
身上的衣服滑下来，他一怔，捡起来看了看。  
“你的？”他把衣服递到小姑娘面前。  
“想得到美！”小姑娘板起脸，“姓名？年龄？职业？”  
张继科要装乖的时候也可以很乖。  
他低眉顺眼，有问必答，只隐了救人的部分。  
“我可以走了吗？”做完笔录张继科问。  
小姑娘回头问刚进屋的一个高个子男人，“力哥，这里有个O大的学生，路人，没什么问题，已做了笔录，可以放了吗？“  
那男人正往里面走，也没回头看，只随意点了点头。  
“行了，签字，走吧。好好念书啊。”  
张继科笑，“我功课都是A的。”  
他手里拿着那件外套，一时不知道要怎么处理。衣服口袋里空空的，也没什么可以证明身份的东西。  
他想放那，但主人要是走了，谁也不会为件衣服回来，平白也就丢了。  
张继科看了眼马龙。  
马龙正比手画脚帮那外国人翻译。那高个子警官走了过去。  
张继科踌躇了一下，捏着衣服出门。  
走道里一个微胖的男人急匆匆赶过来，两人擦肩而过。

“小兄弟，麻烦你了，谢谢。这里我来就好。”  
“噢噢，力哥你终于来了！”  
小警察们一片欢呼。  
“啊，不客气的。”马龙松了口气回过头。  
“龙崽？……你是马龙吧？”被喊作力哥的男人有点诧异的问。  
马龙怔了一下，“啊……你是？”  
“我是王励勤。”他笑，像只招财猫：“嗯，你大概不记得我了。”  
“Timo，Timo你没事吧？“  
有人大声叫着冲进来。  
屋里的人都看向门口。  
“马总。”王励勤沉默了一会道：“你朋友没事。不用担心。”

张继科坐在出租车上看了看那外套。  
他想起自己以前也有件一样的。还挺喜欢。后来不知怎么不见了。  
这算不算也是一种失而复得？

车子溅起路边积水，“哗啦”一声响，泼了一车窗，世界都模糊了。

二十一

刘国梁的那间办公室原本是蔡振华的。  
马龙小的时候也去过几次。  
宽大的沙发，极深的书柜，一排排厚得能砸死人的原版精装书。蔡振华坐在办公桌后面，头发梳得一丝不苟，表情严厉。  
后来这间办公室给了刘国梁，就立刻陷入了一片混乱中。  
书放得到处都是，文件也乱七八糟。马龙有好几次进来看到刘国梁正躺在沙发上一边吃巧克力一边看文件。巧克力的碎渣掉在衣服上，他一站起来又掉在地毯上。  
阿姨打扫他的办公室最痛苦。他不准人动他的东西。  
“说是抹抹灰就好，他那堆得连个落脚的地都没了，怎么抹灰啊！”  
刘国梁私人卫生的混乱，是他们日常消遣的一个不大不小的玩笑。但是这个玩笑不涉及刘国梁本人的威信。  
他年轻，有活力，奇思妙想迭出。整人的方法更是层出不穷，没人敢在他面前夸耀聪明。  
马龙十分崇拜刘国梁，也有点怕。  
“哟，您这怎么这么干净了？”马龙一进门，还没来得及问好，先被整齐干净的环境吓了一跳。  
刘国梁痛苦的揉了揉额头，“别提了，自作孽。你手怎么了？”  
“一点意外。”马龙把昨晚的事大致跟刘国梁说了。  
刘国梁笑，“哟，遇到大力和马琳了？他俩还打么？”  
王励勤和马琳的事，马龙已经不记得了。昨晚后来陈玘和王皓来接他，他才知道以前的事。  
“没有。挺客气的。”马龙摇了摇头，看着刘国梁有些犹豫的问，“他们，不会再忘了？”  
“这个我也不知道。”刘国梁道：“每个人的情况都不同。你这次回来，又是带着怎样的想法？”  
“我……就跟您学习。”  
“你的成绩无可挑剔。你考我的研究生，我当然不会拒绝。可是马龙，学术和人生还是两回事。科研搞得再精，也未必能解决你个人的问题。心不够强大，就会看不清。你是个很特别的学生，”他把病人都称为学生。他们不是在治病，而是在学习。学习面对人生。  
“你不妨把自己当做是被挑选出来的人。”  
“挑出来遗忘？”马龙苦笑。  
“挑出来相遇。”  
办公室的门被敲了一下。  
“让你见个人。”刘国梁道：“进来。”  
马龙回头。  
门被推开。  
“是你！”  
刘国梁一怔，“你们认识了？还是……”  
“噢噢，刘老师，他就是我刚才说的昨晚救我的人。”马龙朝张继科走了两步，“哎，昨晚都没来得及道谢，我录完笔录你已经走了。”  
刘国梁道：“我说你手怎么受伤了呢，原来昨晚当英雄去了。问你还不说。”  
“你受伤了？”马龙大感歉疚。  
“没事。”张继科有点不好意思，把手往身后背了背，“你怎么在这？”  
马龙一怔。这才想起他们是在哪。  
他看了看张继科，又看了看刘国梁。  
刘国梁道：“你们应该都忘了。你们小时候都在这住过，还是一间屋的，就三楼朝北那间。”  
屋里静得只听到空调细细的运作声。  
午后的阳光泼进来，将人照得无所遁形。  
马龙看张继科。  
他迎着光，英俊得不能直视。眼底有着刻意压住的张扬。  
那些并不记得但又真实存在的时光将他们洗成了现在的摸样。  
“嗯，不记得了。”马龙道。声音干涩。  
“我知道。来，重新认识一下吧。这是张继科，这是马龙。以后应该会经常见面。马龙考的O大的研究生，跟我。继科也在O大念书，开学就大四了。行了今天就到这，你们都回去吧。要想在这转转也行。继科你手受伤了就歇两天，别再折腾我这间屋。”  
“我是给您收拾。”张继科反驳。  
“你收拾得我都找不到东西了。”  
“我给您都贴了标签，不可能找不到！”  
“你贴了标签我也找不到。行了行了，别耍嘴皮子，出去出去。”  
刘国梁挥手赶人。  
马龙和张继科出了刘国梁的办公室。  
阳光正好。  
外墙的爬山虎长疯了，层层叠叠得像个屏障。  
他来过这个研究所这么多次，几乎熟悉这里的每一个角落。他对这有着许多有关无关的记忆，可是没有一个是跟眼前这个人有关的。  
“对不起。”马龙突然道：“对不起。”  
那像是压在心底的，对所有他遗忘的人说的一句“对不起”，又像是仅对眼前人的无法表述的千言万语的愧疚。  
对不起，我忘了你。  
张继科的手动了动。  
二十二

“我十六岁那年中秋发了次烧，醒过来发现把这的人都忘了。我就离开了研究所。”张继科一边收拾自己的东西一边道。  
马龙替他拿过所有东西：“那年我还在。”但是他不记得是否有个室友离开。  
他只记得和陈玘住过一屋，还和许昕住过。  
“间歇性失忆的一个症状就是记忆的定期清除。只要一段时间不出现的人和事就会被遗忘。不过这个一段时间也是因人而异。”张继科想自己拿，但是马龙不让。他争了一下就放弃了。  
“我们这么多年没见，小时候的事忘记也没办法。你不用说对不起。再说也是我自己离开的。”  
马龙情绪内敛，刚才的意外失控让他有点不好意思。他也没再提，只是问：“那你怎么又回来了？“  
张继科沉默了一下，“我三年前回来的。我想我忘记了一件很重要的事。”或者一个人。  
“我以前离开这里，是觉得这里都是骗人的。记得或者忘记，我更相信自己。但是，再相信自己，也不可能仅靠自己。总要有人给我指出一条路。所以我就回来找肖老师了。”  
“啊，你是肖老师的病人。”马龙想到邱贻可说的心理阴影，笑：“那你一定不是个听话的病人。”  
张继科也笑，“肖老师的病人没一个听话的，所以他头发都掉光了。”  
他们绕到主楼的后面，两人都不约而同的抬头看了看那件朝北的屋子。  
马龙指着窗外的一棵桂树道：“我小时候总是沿着这棵桂树溜出来，去后山玩。”  
张继科看了他一眼，“不像你做的事。”  
马龙大笑，“兴许是你带坏的。”  
张继科看着他发怔。想，他小时候大概也是这样笑的。又傻，又灿烂。像一团光。  
“怎么了？”马龙见他不说话，问。  
“没什么。”张继科摇了摇头，“我得走了。”  
“嗯，你住哪？我送你吧。你拿东西不方便。”马龙道。  
“不用，就扭了一下。”  
“要的。你昨晚还救了我呢。”  
张继科拗不过他。  
马龙是开车来的。  
张继科“哗”了一声，“你这条件可以啊。”  
马龙给他开了车门，“我哥的车。”  
“有哥的孩子是块宝。”张继科道。  
马龙笑：“你明年考刘老师的研究生吧？那我是你师兄了，我疼你。”  
他不过开个玩笑，听在张继科耳里却无端亲昵。  
张继科心中一荡，别转脸道：“我本科就跟的刘老师，还是你是我师弟。”  
马龙“切”了一声，发动车子，“不要就算了。我有师弟的。”  
张继科略不是滋味，“你也疼他吗？”  
马龙想了想，“我疼他的啊。虽然大昕老说我欺负他。不过这些他应该都忘了。”马龙有点难受，“他两周前发病，连秦老师都忘了。他以前从没忘过秦老师。”  
张继科一怔，“你说许昕？”  
“你也认识大昕？”  
“我高中的时候和他住一起，念大学才分开，不过也经常见面。你，我居然没见过你……”  
“我在J市念的书，三年没回来了。高中那会……我到是去过他那，大概没遇上吧。嗯，他是说自己有个室友的，原来是你。”  
张继科笑，“早可以遇见了。”  
“啊。”马龙车子开到山下，“你还没说住哪？”  
张继科道：“我突然想买点东西。”  
马龙直接问：“去哪？”  
张继科笑：“哪都去啊？”  
天涯海角。  
他自己都怔了一下，缓了缓才开口，“看你付多少钱了。”  
张继科道：“原来赚外快来了。”  
“那是，”马龙打方向盘，“穷学生么。快说去哪。”  
张继科笑着报了个店名。  
马龙一愣。  
张继科没注意，继续道：“我一朋友推荐的店。他以前在那打工。我很喜欢他们家的甜点，有空就去买。今天突然特别想吃。”  
马龙笑，“我们真的早可以遇见。”  
“啊？”

二十三

王皓听到推门声，抬头见张继科进来，道：“小雨今天不来。”  
“皓哥。”张继科喊，又道：“我知道。”  
王皓点了下头，“有新品，要试试吗？”  
张继科挺感兴趣，“是什么？”  
“安格拉斯巧克力。香草慕斯加巧克力碎片。“  
“给我两块。”  
王皓喊：“饭团，两块安格拉斯巧克力，外带。”  
樊振东应了声，麻利的去拿盒子。  
张继科道：“不打包，就在这吃。再给我两杯焦糖玛奇朵。”他听到推门声，回头问：“你喝焦糖玛奇朵吗？”  
王皓有点稀奇，“咦，你带了朋友？”  
“谁带了朋友？”  
陈玘从后面出来，看到张继科，“哟，继科。”又看门口马龙进来，“回来啦。”  
马龙立在门口笑。  
阳光都笑在他脸上了。  
“不喝呀。”他对张继科道，又喊： “杀哥，皓哥，这就是昨晚救我的人。继科，这是我哥。”

“你吃这么甜。”  
马龙皱着鼻子道，让樊振东给他拿了杯冰水。  
“那你别吃。”  
“别啊，你都付了钱。”  
张继科有点生气，“你怎么不早说？”  
“说什么？生意送上门，我拦着不让啊？”  
“那也……算了。”张继科有些泄气，“你在车上心里偷笑了吧？”  
“没……”马龙笑得蔫坏，又解释，“就是笑，也是高兴杀哥的店有名气嘛。他筹备开店那会，天天让我和皓哥试吃，也没觉得怎么好……”  
张继科看他挖一小块蛋糕，抿一点，喝一口冰水，道：“你不爱甜的，那也真不容易。”  
马龙咬着小勺子道：“也不怎么难，反正大部分也不是我吃。”  
张继科以为他说王皓，没在意。  
马龙自己却是一怔。  
记忆中他吃得确实不多，都给别人了。可是给了谁却不记得。  
是许昕吗？  
张继科看他发怔，以为他吃不下去，道：“别勉强了。”  
马龙就笑着把剩下的蛋糕推到张继科面前，“你要吗？吃过了。”

陈玘在柜台后看两人，有点诧异，“龙崽和继科怎么那么熟？不是昨晚才认识么？”  
王皓在刷手机，抬头看了一眼，“年轻人聊得来，有什么奇怪。”  
陈玘道：“他那性子不到很熟了，怎么会聊得来？”  
“大概因为继科救了他吧。”  
“也不至于啊……“  
王皓有点不耐烦，“那不然因为什么？因为他长得好看？“  
陈玘大惊，“你觉得继科长得好看？”他摸了摸自己的脸：“你天天对着我还能觉得别人长得好看？”  
王皓正拿杯子喝水，差点被呛死。  
马龙和张继科看过来。  
陈玘挥手，“没事，没事。”他给王皓拍背，“你慢点，又没人跟你抢。”  
王皓咬着牙道：“我觉得比你好看的人多了去了！要给你名单吗？”  
“什么！还有名单！写！”  
他真的去拿纸笔。  
“卧槽！怎么第一个是你自己？”  
“妈的，难道不是吗？”

樊振东在研究所的时候从来没有觉得以自己的体格还能让人感觉不到存在。  
大概我终于是瘦了。  
他十分欣慰的想。

“几年没回来P市变化好大，有些地方都不认识了。”  
马龙跟张继科说昨晚怎么会被带到酒吧一条街。  
他一手托着脑袋，歪着头看窗外。  
夕阳照进来，睫毛上都是光。  
张继科心里一动，想都没想就说：“我带你逛逛？”  
马龙看他。  
张继科咳了一声，“离开学不还有几天嘛。”  
马龙笑，“好啊。”  
张继科也挺高兴。  
他俩都只觉是久别重逢。虽已多年不见，不复记忆，还是有儿时亲昵。  
约定第二天见面，张继科看看时间差不多要走，马龙送他，站起来和陈玘王皓告别。  
王皓看他们走出去，突然对陈玘道：“你还记不记得，你刚开店那会，每天做甜点让我和龙崽试吃。龙崽不爱吃，都带给他一个小朋友了。”  
陈玘想了想道：“不是大昕吗？”  
王皓摇了摇头，“大昕对甜食也就一般，龙崽的那个小朋友很喜欢你的甜点。我刚才突然想起来他姓张。”  
陈玘一怔：“张？继科？不可能吧……”  
王皓点了点头，“继科第一次和小雨来的时候，我就觉得他的名字有点熟，但就是想不起来。”  
陈玘皱眉：“你自己想的吧，哪有这么巧？再说你哪能记得那么久以前的事。”  
“玘子。”  
“干嘛？”  
“我最近觉得自己，好像想起了一些以前忘掉的事……”

“你住这啊？”马龙停车，从车窗里往外探头看了看，“几楼？”  
“四楼。”  
张继科要下车，突然想起来，“哎，你记一下我手机号码。”  
“哦对，都忘了。”  
马龙掏出手机记张继科号码，又给张继科打电话：“你说，我们俩手机里，会有多少重的人啊。”他听到铃声，挂了电话。  
张继科笑着点开未接来电 ，添加联系人，“可以对一对。”  
他输入“马龙”，手机跳出提示“已有该联络人，是否需要覆盖”。  
张继科一怔。

喂？哪位？  
那边没有声音。  
只有轻微的呼吸，以及遥远模糊的喧哗。  
雪花飘落，融于鼻息。

马龙看他半天不动，以为他一只手操作不方便，伸过手道：“我帮你……”  
张继科下意识的抬起受伤的手一挡，痛得“嘶”了一声。  
马龙捉住张继科的手，“哎你，小……”他反应过来是张继科不想让他看手机，笑道：“不能看啊……”  
他突然想起张继科昨晚语气温柔的那通电话，顿了一下，慢慢放开了张继科的手。  
张继科选择了“否”，收了手机，转头看他。目光复杂。  
那天晚上他按着那个号码回拨过去数次，语音都提示已经关机，最后也只好作罢。  
渐渐他也忘了这回事。  
原来是他。  
可是为什么他们两年前就会有了彼此的号码？  
马龙没注意他的目光，只是看着前方。夕阳照得泊在路边的车辆闪闪发亮。  
新村老旧，树木繁盛。风一吹，千枝万叶，沙沙作响，像是有无数窃窃私语。  
“这里车子不好停太久。”马龙转过头笑着道：“不送你上去了。”  
张继科张了张嘴，最终没说什么，只勉强笑了一下，“明天见。”  
马龙点了下头。  
他看着张继科心不在焉的拎着东西走进门楼，消失在视线中。  
门前开着一蓬夜来香，婉转艳丽。

二十四

马龙背着个包揉着眼睛从楼上下来。  
陈玘正在做早餐，看到了问，“出去啊？”  
马龙点了点头，走到门口要换鞋。  
“不吃了出去？”  
“继科说有家粥铺不错，我们去吃粥。”  
陈玘顿了顿，“你最近常和继科出去。”  
“嗯，他说带我逛逛。好几年没回来，很多地方都不认得了。”  
陈玘擦了下手，“龙崽你过来。”  
“干嘛？”马龙疑惑的走到陈玘面前。  
陈玘看着他，“你喜欢继科？”  
“喜欢啊。”马龙打了个哈欠道。  
陈玘怔了一下，反应过来，“我不是说朋友间的那种喜欢。”  
“什么这种喜欢，那种喜欢……你说什么啊！”马龙吓得瞌睡都醒了，“我和继科才认识几天？嗯，小时候是认识，但那也不能算。你都在想什么！你不要自己恋爱就觉得别人都跟你一样在恋爱好吧！”  
“真的不是？”  
“是屁啊！”  
“嗯。”陈玘点点头，表情放松了些，“我这两天一直忘记告诉你，你皓哥想起来……”  
“早。”  
王皓从楼上下来。  
“吃什么？”  
他从后面搂着陈玘，脑袋搁在他脖子上往桌子上看。除了牛奶还什么都没有。  
樊振东开门出来，揉着眼睛：“皓哥早，杀哥早，龙哥早。”  
“死胖子，起开。压死我了！”陈玘拿胳膊肘顶王皓。  
“你昨晚压死我了怎么不说！”王皓更使劲的勒陈玘，“妈的，叫你轻点！”  
“卧槽！”马龙连忙双手捂住樊振东的耳朵。  
“你们注意一点！未成年人还在这！”  
陈玘和王皓抬头无辜的看着他，“怎么了？他天天都在这啊。”  
马龙十分愤愤地道：“你们怎么能这么对饭团！”  
樊振东不明所以的眨着眼睛。  
“我们以前也这么对你啊，没见你抱怨。现在又抱怨什么？”陈玘奇怪的道。  
王皓安慰他，“弟弟大了，不好带了。”  
“那是我以前小不懂事！”  
“哦，你现在懂了。”陈玘笑得暧昧，他问王皓，“谁让他懂了？”  
王皓看着陈玘，十分认真的问，“对啊，谁让你家小龙人懂了？”  
马龙一张白净的脸涨得通红。他放开樊振东，叮嘱道：“离他俩远点！”转身愤愤的换鞋出门去了。  
樊振东揉了揉耳朵，“什么呀？”

马龙把车开到张继科家楼下。  
张继科正在草地上逗一只白色泰迪犬，一人一狗看起来都有点傻。  
他是个十分矛盾的组合体。  
有时张扬轻佻，有时沉稳霸气，有时又温柔内敛。  
马龙摇下车窗喊他。  
张继科抬起头，看到他，笑。像是一颗裂了的核桃，所有的心都摊给他看。  
你喜欢继科？  
马龙的心缩了一下。  
张继科把小狗交还主人，拉开车门坐进来，“堵车了？”  
他穿普通的t恤短裤，架着墨镜，依然帅气逼人。  
马龙想长得帅了不起啊！谁要喜欢！  
“没。等久了？”  
张继科抓了抓耳朵，“也没。走吧。”  
马龙启动车子，“你那……室友，不一起？”  
“他起不来的。”张继科把手架在车窗上，“给他带就行了。”  
马龙并不确定张继科和他那个室友的关系。这两天张继科带他到处玩，有时候晚了也并不像那天一样打电话。张继科没给他介绍的意思，马龙也不好意思问。当然可以开玩笑的说让张继科带出来见见，喊声嫂子什么的。但是马龙不愿意。  
也没认识多久，多唐突。他对自己说。  
张继科介绍的粥铺离他住的地方很近。  
早上人很多。闹哄哄的烟火气。  
马龙让张继科占位子，自己排队拿东西。  
张继科说那怎么行，我带你吃东西。  
马龙道你手有伤，坐着吧。  
张继科的伤其实早好了。他说我没事，马龙都不信。张继科想，那我总不能劈砖以兹证明吧。就随马龙去了。  
马龙拿着点心避着桌椅，从人群中穿过来。  
他走路有点摇摇摆摆的，漫不经心的透着点孩子气。  
天有点阴，店是有了年纪的老字号，墙壁桌椅都泛出旧来。他在这灰暗的色调中白得鲜明。  
张继科道：“我点了海鲜粥。”  
马龙点了点头，十分专心的摆碗碟。  
他做什么事都很认真，一板一眼的乖巧。  
“要醋么？”马龙问。他给张继科摆调料碟。  
张继科点头。  
马龙给他倒，洒了一点在桌子上，他自己“啧”了一声。  
张继科知道他不惯照顾人。  
“你在学校里怎么过的？”张继科问。  
“食堂啊。”马龙道：“也可以出去吃。”他想了想，笑，“微波炉煮泡面，我拿手。还可以加个蛋，室友都说好！”他夹了个水晶饺沾了点醋放到张继科碗里，“下次煮给你吃。”  
张继科跟着他笑。  
张继科是照顾人的老手。  
但他自己都不知道，他享受这一点笨拙的照顾。

二十五

许昕虽然失忆了，活泼的性格到没改。  
他从机场大厅里出来，看到马龙就笑，“你是我师兄。”又对张继科道：“你是老张。”  
张继科之前已经跟他通过电话，见他十分精神，心里高兴，在他肩上捶了一拳道：“还好没变笨。”  
许昕冲他扮了个鬼脸，“那哪能，又不是你。”  
他和张继科钻进后座，叽叽呱呱求证他们在电话里讲的那些旧事。  
秦志戬精神不是太好，面容有些憔悴。他看到张继科十分意外，问马龙：“你怎么和继科在一起？”  
语气颇为严厉。  
马龙一怔，把在刘国梁处遇到张继科的事说了。  
秦志戬皱着眉头听完，沉默了一会，叹了口气道：“别太近。”  
马龙不懂他的意思。  
车子开到研究所，许昕从车窗里探头看了看，道：“我不住这，我要回去。”  
秦志戬下了车开了许昕那边的车门，道：“出来。”  
许昕仰着头看他。  
秦志戬放柔了声音，又说了一遍：“出来。”  
两人僵持了一会，许昕撅着嘴从车里下来。  
秦志戬给他安排的房间是之前他和马龙住的那间。  
许昕一进屋就扑在床上，打了个滚道：“床太硬！”  
秦志戬不理他，倒了水拿了药，走到床边，道：“吃药。”  
马龙正把许昕的行李拿进来。他走进屋，阳光撒得到处都是，秦志戬立在那光里，监督许昕吃药，神色坚定又疲惫。

“秦老师，你怎么在这？”  
“继科走了，我陪你待会。”  
“继科是谁？”

张继科跟着上来，撞到马龙，“你怎么站在门口？”  
马龙扭头看张继科。  
“怎么了？”  
马龙回过神，垂下眼睛，“没什么。”他侧身让了让，“这是我以前那屋。”  
张继科一怔，纠正马龙：“是我们那屋。”  
他走进房间。  
房间来来去去住过的当然不只他们。陈设早就变了。没变张继科也不记得。  
他走到窗边，开窗伸手摸了摸那棵桂树。  
以他的性子，必然无数次的从这棵树上溜下去。  
马龙走到张继科身边。  
张继科收回手，低声笑着看马龙：“你说，我们俩从这里溜下去都去哪呢？”  
马龙想了想道：“大概是后山。我和大昕经常溜去后山。”  
他撑在窗台上探出身子往外看。  
九月初的风染了点秋意却还是热的，吹得他额角沁出汗来。亮晶晶的，太阳底下闪着光。  
张继科突然想伸手替他擦一擦。手抬了一半，最终只摸了摸自己的脸颊。  
秦志戬回过身，“我还有事，你们三个不许乱跑。”  
然而他一出门，许昕就跳了起来，“我们走吧！”  
“去哪？”张继科问。  
“不是说了不准乱跑吗。”马龙皱着眉道。  
许昕上前拉着马龙的胳膊，“师兄，你忍心看我坐牢一样的过日子吗？”  
马龙不忍心，想了想道：“晚上还是要回来。”  
“那自然那自然！”许昕满口应着，拖着张继科和马龙就走。  
许昕失忆这大半个月，兼带小病了一场，确实被家里关狠了。他求秦志戬快带他回来，原本是想离了父母自由些，哪知道不过是又添一牢头。  
“秦老师是不是总这样板着脸？”许昕一边推马龙出去一边问。  
马龙笑，“对你谁都得板着脸，不然还怎么让你听话！”  
许昕问张继科，“你也对我板着脸？”  
张继科道：“那不能。我对你多好。”  
许昕突然问：“比对师兄还好？”  
张继科怔了一下，想到那个无声的电话，小心翼翼的问：“你知道我对你师兄有多好？“  
马龙道：“他知道什么。你走那年他还没来。哎，不对，你对我有什么好！”  
许昕笑嘻嘻的问：“是呀，你对我师兄有什么好？”  
张继科被他们师兄弟抢白，有点发急。  
“我对你，对你……”  
我怎么会对你不好。  
“我对每个人都是很好的！”  
“那是。”马龙撇了撇嘴。  
“原来老张你是这么有爱心的人啊！”许昕咂咂嘴，“那不让你表现都不行了，今晚这顿就勉强让你请吧。”  
张继科气结，“别勉强啊！”  
马龙道：“他年纪最小，勉强点是应该的。”

二十六

许昕说记得一家店，非要去。  
找了两个钟头也没找到。  
最后随便在巷子里一家黑店吃了。贵得要死还难吃。  
张继科道：“也不用勉强成这样。”  
许昕难得有点心虚，揉着张继科的肩道：“我不对我不对，带你去家好的补偿。”  
张继科斜眼看他，“还来？”  
“真的好真的好，保证！”  
许昕磨人最有办法。秦志戬都磨得动，更何况他俩。  
马龙道：“不许太晚！”  
吃饭的时候秦志戬电话来了，虽然生气却也没办法。  
马龙千保证万保证，一定会把许昕送回去。  
张继科看着他们师兄弟道：“我觉着秦老师的日子也不比肖老师好过。”  
都是熊孩子。  
许昕带他们去的好地方居然是马琳的店。  
马龙奇怪：“你怎么知道这家店？”  
“这是大力哥的店啊。”许昕道：“我以前在这打过工。”他指着廊下的一张桌球台。  
“你居然记得力哥？”马龙诧异，“那你到底都忘了谁？”  
“知道的就你，秦老师，老张。其他的……我都忘了，我怎么知道？”  
“哎，不对啊，”马龙跟着许昕走进去，看到吧台前那个调酒的外国人，“这店不是马哥的吗？”  
张继科不知道他俩在说谁，到也不太在意。  
那外国调酒师看到马龙却笑出了一口白牙，“嗨，马龙！”他走出吧台上前握住马龙的手，“那天晚上多谢你！”  
他又看到张继科，大惊：“英雄！”  
许昕道：“卧槽！什么情况！”

许昕听他俩说那晚的意外听得津津有味，拍着张继科的肩道：“兄弟原来你还是见义勇为的大侠，失敬失敬！”  
张继科道：“真纯路过。就听到一首歌，停了一下，就摊上这事。”  
马龙心中一动。  
波尔请了三人一杯店里当日特饮。  
许昕想象自己是江湖好汉，一口干了。完了翻上台说：“送给大家一首歌。”  
底下有人吹着口哨鼓掌。  
他唱《空城》。

阿龙，阿龙，这感觉我跟从。

张继科看马龙，“他这什么意思？”  
马龙笑得趴在桌上。

还为你等着  
我的心快要死了  
要有什么刺激我魂魄  
太深 太多  
爱会走火入魔  
任由你 自由的  
耗在我苦中作乐

许昕突然掉了一滴眼泪。  
就一滴，也可能是汗，他们看错了。  
马龙看了眼张继科，笑不出来。

这城市那么空  
这胸口那么痛  
这人海风起云涌  
能不能再相逢

那晚有球赛。院子里放了台液晶电视。八点不到外面就集了很多人。  
许昕唱完，外面球赛开始了。  
许昕说看比赛看比赛，就冲了出去。  
马龙和张继科随他一起出去。  
一开始气氛还比较随和，渐渐场上起了火药味，场下的情绪也激动起来。  
两拨人先是互相喝倒彩，然后就开始骂。  
马龙和许昕、张继科不是一家球迷，落座的时候就分开了。  
啤酒一箱一箱的往上抬。  
马龙等会要开车，就没再喝酒。  
张继科和许昕喝了不少，两个人都站到了桌子上鼓噪。  
马龙一整天的情绪无处宣泄，被他俩激得火起，也站上去和他们骂。  
他激动的样子极为少见，眼眶都像是发红。  
张继科说不清的兴奋。  
他们带了头，底下热闹得不行。  
马琳知道有比赛的晚上多半有事，早早就来店里坐镇。看外面闹得凶了，就出去安抚。他一见马龙十分意外，“龙崽？”  
再看张继科和许昕，都是认得的。  
马龙见到认识的人，又是兄长，那撒泼的劲就收了，跳下桌子讪讪地不好意思。  
他不闹了，张继科和许昕也不闹了。  
三个人被请进里面。  
马琳让人给他们三个拿冰水降火。  
外面比赛结束，碎了些酒瓶子，没打起来，算是平安度过。  
许昕将嘴里的碎冰咬得嘎吱乱响，问马琳：“力哥呢？”  
马琳怔了一下，“他忙。”  
剧情很复杂的样子，马龙情绪宣泄完了只觉得疲惫，无心再理会。他揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴对许昕道：“我送你回去。”  
酒吧当日的特饮是含酒精的，马龙有点不放心，凑到张继科面前哈了口气问：“能闻得出酒味吗？”  
张继科有些头晕，心里躁动难安。  
马龙突然凑上来对他哈气，他心里一荡，一把把马龙按在吧台上，低下头就想去亲。  
“你干什么？”马龙磕到背，痛得皱眉。  
到底没有真昏了头。  
张继科定了定神，推开马龙，道：“一身酒气……你算了吧，我来开！”  
他站起来摇摇晃晃的往外走，马龙连忙上前从后面一把抱住他，“啊哟求你安分一点，别折腾了！”  
张继科一个踉跄，撞到门上。  
马龙从后面压着他。  
他脑海里画面一闪。

马龙凑上来亲他，带着求和的意味。  
温柔得委屈。

张继科想疯了！这是喝了多少！  
妈的都是月亮惹得祸！  
流行歌曲诚不我欺。

酒吧院子里的路灯泛着十分温和无辜的光，照得满地碎玻璃映射出千千万万个世界。

马琳道：“行了行了，都不许开车，我送你们回去。”

马龙是第一个到的。  
他下车的时候张继科和许昕都已经醉死在后座上。  
他从后视镜里看了眼张继科，对马琳道：“马哥麻烦你了。”  
马琳挥了挥手。  
马龙开门进屋，陈玘正半夜醒了起来喝水。  
他看到马龙，皱着眉道：“怎么这么晚？”  
马龙站在门口。  
外头的光将他在地上拖出长长的影子。

“杀哥，忘了怎么办？”  
马龙问。

怎么敢喜欢。

二十七

开学后马龙搬到学校住。  
O大研究生宿舍条件不错，是独栋的小洋楼，两人一间，独立卫浴。  
马龙的室友是个交流生，住了没两天就搬出去享受更为广阔的自由，留马龙独享一间宿舍，羡煞旁人。  
宿舍楼下是一个篮球场，马龙有时候回去会看到张继科和朋友在那打篮球。  
开学之后两人就比较忙，不像暑假的时候见面多。  
偶尔也约，多半都有许昕在。  
张继科球打得不错。  
他有力量，速度快，突破如手术刀。  
夕阳下的运动少年看起来都很带感，汗甩出去，像珍珠。边上围一圈女孩子嘤嘤嘤嘤。  
像珍珠这个说法出自张继科本人。  
马龙听到的时候一口水直接喷在张继科脸上。  
水珠从张继科脸上滚下来。  
马龙顿了一下道：“这才叫像珍珠。”  
边上人都笑得不行。  
张继科抹了把脸说：球场上见！  
马龙球打得也不错。  
有空的时候和他们一起玩。  
人少打半场两人组队，不讲究技巧，就轮番上去暴人家；人多打全场，两人不在一个队，张继科就盯着马龙单挑。  
打完了球去吃饭。  
学校外面的小饭馆。啤酒，烧烤都不能缺。天南海北的胡扯。  
吃完了回去。  
张继科不住校。  
本科生宿舍条件不好。很多人到了大四都搬出去。张继科住的那区在学校北面，不少学生都住那。大家围着他呼啦啦的往北走。  
马龙一个人慢慢往南面的研究生楼走。  
沿途的路灯发出橘色的柔光，深秋的桂花已香得似有若无。  
偶尔也有人说，龙哥让我们享受享受你那小洋楼呗。  
马龙就说好啊。  
他们到马龙那打牌，被马龙虐得找不到北。  
张继科间隙里跑去阳台上抽烟。  
他不知道什么时候学会的抽烟。  
马龙从屋子里透过玻璃槅门看他。  
英俊又寂寞。  
然而十个人里十个可以说寂寞，百个人里百个都可以说寂寞。寂寞不是回事。  
张继科感受到他的目光，抬起头看过去的时候马龙却已经转过头。  
他就又透着那烟雾看马龙。  
马龙和张继科熟悉到一定程度后反而维持着一种不近不远的关系。身边都是人。近似无路，远不舍得。  
十一月的时候邱贻可到P市出长差。  
他住陈玘家。  
他们几个老友重逢，很是激动了几天。  
但老友归老友，激动归激动，闪瞎眼的还是要闪瞎眼。  
光棍节这天邱贻可喊着“小龙救我“来找马龙。  
马龙嫌弃的道：“你去酒吧里钓人不行吗？”  
邱贻可道：“本来也可以的，但是既然都有你了，为什么还要钓人？”  
马龙道：“你不是又失恋了吧？”  
邱贻可确实是又失恋了。  
马龙没办法，陪他出去吃饭看电影。  
八点的黄金场，票房火爆的一部喜剧片。  
他们吃完饭过去已经有点晚了，邱贻可去兑票，马龙买饮料和爆米花。  
马龙拿着饮料走出一段才想起忘了拿爆米花，又折回去。  
他看到张继科。  
张继科也死蠢的拿着两杯饮料。  
马龙想真巧，张嘴要喊，看到张继科走到一个十分漂亮的男孩子面前，递给他一杯。  
那男孩子露出十分崩溃的表情，“又这么甜！”  
张继科换了一杯递过去：“这杯。”  
男孩子松了口气，瞪着漂亮的大眼睛看张继科，“逗我很好玩是吧！”  
张继科笑着点头，像裂了的核桃。  
马龙想到那通电话，想，终于见到了。  
“龙崽，好了没？”  
邱贻可跑过来，搂住马龙的肩，摇了摇手中的两张票，“居然还有好位子！”  
张继科听到声音看过来。  
“发什么呆？”  
邱贻可一手搂着马龙的肩，一手捏了捏马龙的脸。  
马龙回过神，想和张继科打招呼，最终却只是点了下头。  
“没什么，走吧。”  
邱贻可搂着他往检票口走，又回头看了眼，“谁啊？”  
“一个朋友。”  
“啊，那不去打个招呼？”  
“人家两个人。”  
“嗯嗯，不好意思打扰。”邱贻可揉了揉马龙的头发，“懂了。两个都挺好看的啊。”

“科哥？”  
周雨疑惑的拉了拉张继科。  
张继科回过神，“我不想看了，我们走吧。”  
“什么呀！”周雨不高兴，“你自己答应我考完了陪我放松的。”  
张继科吸了口气，沉默了一会，道：“行了，进去吧。”  
周雨到有点担心，“你不舒服？发烧了？“  
“没。”  
进去已经开场了。  
两人摸黑找到位子坐下。  
在马龙和邱贻可的斜上方。  
张继科眼睛盯着屏幕，却总觉得眼角余光能看到马龙。  
马龙看得十分开心，动不动笑得前仰后合。  
张继科问周雨，“好笑吗？”  
周雨吃着爆米花道：“挺有趣的啊。”  
张继科索然无味。奶茶都甜得发苦。  
完场的时候邱贻可给马龙递餐巾纸，“你笑点什么时候变这么低了，居然眼泪都笑出来了？”  
马龙拿餐巾纸捂住眼睛，低头默坐了一会，然后擤了下鼻涕，抬头对邱贻可道：“是挺好笑的嘛。”  
他起身。  
回头就看到张继科。  
张继科也正看着他。  
他们隔着离场的人流。  
“科哥？”周雨撞在张继科身上，揉了揉鼻子，“不走？”  
“走吧。”  
马龙拖着邱贻可随人流走出电影院。

二十八

秋雨连着下了几天。  
许昕那屋上面一户漏雨，水从天花板上浸下来，将墙壁弄得不成样子。他回去拿东西的时候才发现，也没办法，只能等天晴了找人来重新粉刷。  
他把屋里的东西打包，贵重的都准备搬到秦志戬那。东西多，理得不耐烦，就喊马龙和张继科来帮忙。  
“老张，那屋里好多东西都是你的，你自己理掉。”  
许昕坐在一摞书上指挥。  
许昕大学念的是市郊的S大，离家有点远，就搬到学校去住了。偶尔周末才回来。许昕搬出去后，张继科也就搬走了，但许多东西还留在许昕这。  
张继科道：“不是我的不也我在理吗？”  
许昕道：“那有什么，我师兄不也在帮忙吗？”  
马龙一脚踹在许昕坐的那堆书上：“知道我在帮忙还不快点自己动手。”  
许昕揉着屁股爬起来，“师兄最近好凶。”  
张继科看了眼马龙。  
马龙转过头。  
他们俩自从电影院那晚后就没再主动约过，但学校和刘国梁那还是能见到的。见了面到也没什么不同，俩人都竭力装作若无其事。只有心里知道，总是不同了。  
那一点近，更加难近；那一点远，终是更远。  
张继科把自己屋里的东西理好，拿了本书出来道：“这不是我的。”  
许昕探头看了一眼，“也不是我的。我像看这种书的人吗？”  
是赫尔曼•艾宾浩斯的《记忆》。  
马龙拿过去，“我说怎么找不到了，原来在这。”  
张继科一怔，“在我屋？”  
“可能以前师兄来玩的时候拉下的吧。”许昕不以为意的道。  
“马龙来过？”  
许昕不解：“我住这，我师兄来玩有什么奇怪？”  
马龙声音有点抖：“我和继科都没撞见过？”  
许昕想了一会，“你们都不记得，我怎么记得！”  
三个人站在客厅里，秋雨敲窗，记忆一片空白。  
“又不是什么大事，烦什么。”许昕挥了挥手。他手机响，同学有事找他。他听完电话，探头对张继科和马龙道：“我有事，你俩理完了，帮我把东西搬到秦老师那就行。”  
张继科骂：“又给你做苦工！”  
许昕冲他扮了个鬼脸，一溜烟的跑了。  
张继科和马龙把东西理得七七八八，已过了饭点，两人都有些饿。  
马龙道：“先吃饭吧，等会再弄。”  
张继科点头，看了下表，“这个点了……楼下有家面店，现在应该还有吃的。”马龙同意。  
两人找了半天没找到伞。  
马龙问：“你怎么过来的？”  
张继科道：“我拿了伞的啊。”  
马龙道：“算了，肯定大昕拿走了。”  
张继科问：“那他怎么过来的？”  
“秦老师送他过来的。”  
张继科骂脏话。  
马龙笑，“走吧，我车里还有把。”  
张继科看着他。  
马龙最近不太笑。  
他瘦了一点，五官不似之前圆润。以前板着脸像在赌气，现在板着脸就添了戾气。  
是谁给他的变化？  
张继科不肯问。  
他们下楼。  
雨下得很密，到处滴滴答答的响。  
马龙拿了伞，对两个大男人来说有点小。马龙把伞朝张继科那歪着，自己湿了半边肩膀。  
张继科突然伸手搂住他的肩，“跑。”  
马龙怔了一下，跟他跑起来。

红色的灯笼被雨水洗得发亮。  
老板娘依旧化着浓妆坐在高高的收银台后打单。  
世间已千年，天上仅一日。  
马龙收了伞，抖了一下。  
雨水从伞面上滚下来，在地板上留了一圈水珠。他把伞挂到门口的伞架上。  
张继科在衣服上擦了下手。掌心还留着带着温度的湿意。  
老板娘看到马龙，从高处施舍下一点眼神，“白面小哥好久没来了。”  
马龙一怔，“啊？”  
她打了两张焖肉面的票给张继科。  
张继科道：“我不吃焖肉……”  
老板娘有点不高兴 ：“你们两来的时候不总是焖肉面吗？”语气里像是嫌他们不领情。  
“哦哦……焖肉。”  
这老板娘脾气不好，张继科不敢惹她。  
两碗焖肉面摆在暗红色的方桌上。  
油腻腻的桌面，湿滑的地板，连绵不断的雨声。  
张继科没动筷子。  
“你不爱吃肉。”马龙道。  
张继科撑着半边脸笑，“我和你来，点焖肉面？”  
马龙从筷桶中抽出筷子，“她大概是记错了。很多人觉得我和大昕像。”  
张继科吸了口气，拿出手机点开通讯录递到马龙面前。  
“马龙”一栏下有两个联系号码。  
马龙一怔，“我没有这个号码……”  
“上面这个号码已经失效了。”张继科顿了一下，“两年前响过一次。平安夜。但是没人说话。后来再打就不通了。”  
“……我那天丢了手机。”马龙想起来，“邱哥那晚失恋，我陪他……”  
张继科不想听，打断他，“我们之前见过。不是说小时候。”  
他们见过。  
在许昕那。  
他丢了本书在他房间。  
他和他出来吃面都点焖肉面。  
他在平安夜给他打过一个无声的电话。  
他们到底忘了些什么？  
马龙按住额头，像是在问张继科，又像不过是自语：“我们认识得还不够早吗？”

可是有什么用？  
是发生过重要，还是记得更重要？

小孩子长大就不可爱了。  
老板娘愤愤的想。

秋雨萧索，冬日渐近。

二十九

临近新年，张继科功课忙起来。  
他考刘国梁的研究生，已到最后复习冲刺阶段，两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书。  
念得不顺就去找肖战。  
这三年来肖战带着他，十分费心。见他念书念得整个人都要脱形，就让夫人给他炖些补品。  
张继科闷头喝，却也不见什么效。  
肖战不解，“你怎么了？以前也没见你这样火急燎灶的。刘所的研究生是不好考，可也没难成这样。马龙不就考上了吗？”  
张继科抬眼看肖战，十分任性的道：“那你让他教我。”  
他和马龙的关系，肖战是不大清楚的。  
清楚的就一个许昕，许昕不记得了。  
肖战也没多想，就跟刘国梁借马龙。  
马龙正在刘国梁那，刘国梁就道：“马龙你不正准备考试呢嘛，顺便去给点意见吧。”  
马龙没说什么。  
他在肖战那见到张继科。  
他们有些日子没见了。  
有时候马龙路过篮球场，会站在那看一会。  
并没有张继科。  
他也就是看一会。  
其实没有必要弄成这样。他们心里都清楚。  
可是做不到。  
给我点时间。给点时间就好。马龙总这么想。  
他陪张继科准备考试。  
两人都不多话，只是看书。偶尔张继科问他意见，他细心解答，温柔平和。  
张继科心里发酸。  
他也不知道自己把马龙圈在这里是为了什么。  
或许只是为了心安。  
他在他边上。他看得见，便不会忘记。  
冬日下午阳光温暖，马龙抵挡不住倦意，趴在桌上睡着了。他晚上总失眠，凌晨三四点才能入睡。  
张继科从书本里抬起头看他。  
目光放肆到灼热。  
马龙皮肤白，眉眼淡。落在阳光里像要虚化了一样。  
张继科伸手想拢住他。  
马龙睁开眼。  
张继科收回手，若无其事的道：“你流口水了。”  
马龙忙伸手去擦嘴角。  
并没有。  
他“啪”的合了书，瞪张继科，“你无不无聊！”  
冬天的日头落得早，阳光转眼就淡了。坐在窗边微微觉出一点寒意来。  
张继科跟他收了书，“晚上你去马哥那吗？”  
明天是元旦，马琳让大家今晚都去他店里跨年。  
马龙问张继科，“你带……”话到嘴边还是收了，点了点头道：“去。”  
见到了也不会怎么样。  
总要见的。  
他不可能一直躲着张继科。  
再说忘了怎么办。

马龙去张雷家吃晚饭。  
进门就见张雷正在教训一个染着黄毛的年轻人。  
张雷道：“你来得正好！这小子不听训，歪理还特别多，你来说他！”  
马龙靠着门口笑：“那不能，您以前能训得侯哥他们哭。”  
张雷气呼呼的坐下，道：“老了！”  
马龙就给了年轻人后脑勺一巴掌，“把头发染回来！”  
闫安委屈的揉了揉头皮，“凭什么！现在哪个年轻人不染头发！”  
马龙简单粗暴地道：“不染回来就给你全剃了。”  
闫安不响了，撅着嘴坐下。  
闫安也是张雷介绍进研究所的。他父亲是张雷的好友，闫安从小由张雷带着，张雷教训闫安的说词都不带换的，一水的“你看马龙如何如何”。  
别人家的孩子最让人讨厌，闫安憋着劲的要胜过马龙。但马龙总是当他小孩子。  
闫安心里不服，却一时也没什么办法。  
他们陪张雷吃过晚饭，临走的时候张雷对马龙道：“你有点东西在我这，找个时间拿回去吧。小孩子满屋子跑，有些都被他们不小心弄坏了。”  
是马龙小时候在张雷那治疗写的日记。还有在研究所时的日子。他离开研究所后这些东西都寄放在了张雷家。  
马龙很多年不写日记了。  
事情越记越多，他也没功夫翻。忘了的还是忘了。  
他点头说知道了，就和闫安一起出了门。  
闫安也要去马琳那，他们同路。闫安喊：“龙哥……”为他那头黄毛求情。  
马龙有点累，道：“过两天就染回来。”  
闫安大喜。  
他们到马琳的店已经有点晚。  
张继科他们都到了。  
张继科正在和许昕说话，边上仍然是那个漂亮的男孩子。  
张继科对许昕道：“我没教好，我代他向你道歉。”  
那男孩笑得十分好看。  
马龙就没过去打招呼。  
闫安到过去了，喊：“小雨，你看我头发！”  
周雨道：“挺好看的！”

陈玘、王皓正和马琳坐一起聊天。  
陈玘看到马龙，喊：“龙崽。”  
马龙走到陈玘边上坐下。  
“怎么精神这么不好？”陈玘问。  
“有点累。”马龙道。他靠在陈玘边上听他们聊了一会天，就走到吧台前要酒。波尔十分惊奇，“没想到你这么能喝！”  
马龙骗他，“中国人都能喝。”  
波尔看了看马琳，又看了看陈玘，十分相信的点了点头。  
邱贻可下班晚了，进来的时候一阵风似的刮过。他和马琳、陈玘、王皓打了招呼，又走到吧台前和马龙说话。  
张继科不想看的，却没忍住走了过来。  
“马龙。”  
马龙转过头靠在台子上给他们介绍：“邱贻可、张继科。你们认识的，不过应该忘记了。都是肖老师的病人。”  
邱贻可不记得张继科的脸，但记得张继科的名字，大笑：“原来你是继科！”  
邱贻可原本是肖战最不听话的病人，歪理还特别多。肖战三天两头的要骂他。张继科来了之后，算是帮邱贻可分散了不少肖战的火力。  
张继科对小时候的事都不记得了，但是记得肖战提过几次这位师兄。  
兜来兜去总是他们这些人。  
邱贻可问：“你那很漂亮的小男朋友呢？”  
张继科一怔：“什么？”  
那边陈玘王皓他们都转过头，“继科你有男朋友了？”  
马龙推了一把邱贻可，“你管人家！自己穿这么骚包，意图太明显！又失恋了？”邱贻可笑，“错了，是恋爱了！”  
门口风铃响。  
邱贻可抬头冲门口挥手，“这里。”  
是个眉目清秀的男人，正往里面张望。  
马琳却“唰”的站了起来：“王大力！”  
大家这才发现那人身后站了王励勤。众人面面相觑，搞不清邱贻可的恋爱对象究竟是哪个。  
马龙拿手肘顶了顶邱贻可，悄声问：“是哪个？你别找死啊……”  
邱贻可不明所以。他往前走了一步，还没来得及喊，王皓却突然冲过去抱住那眉目清秀的男人。  
“帅帅！”  
“卧槽！”陈玘和邱贻可同时道：“什么情况！”

大家围着郝帅和邱贻可说话，马龙有点头晕，撑着头仍然坐在吧台前。  
张继科也没过去。他在马龙边上坐下，盯着马龙道：“有两件事，我好像明白，又好像有点不明白。”  
“明天再说吧。”马龙揉着太阳穴，以为他说考试的事，“出来玩就不要想了。”  
张继科道：“不是。”他顿了一下，“第一件是，邱哥不是你男朋友？”  
马龙有些愕然的抬起头，他指着郝帅：“你不一直都在吗？”  
张继科追着问，“那你也没有喜欢他？”  
“你有病啊！”马龙皱眉。他抓着酒瓶站起来，走到角落的沙发里窝进去。  
张继科舒了口气，对波尔道：“给我一杯最烈的。”  
波尔带着中国人果然能喝的想法，给张继科调了杯烈酒。  
张继科一口灌下去，心都烧起来。  
他走到马龙面前，居高临下的看着他，“好，现在第二件，邱哥为什么误会我有男朋友？”  
马龙一怔。  
他指了指周雨，“你不是……”  
周雨正在跟闫安聊天。  
马龙不知道该怎么说下去。  
十  
外面广场上人们开始倒数。  
九  
酒吧里的人都涌了出去。  
八  
马龙觉得脑子里霎时清明，又霎时糊涂。  
他组织不出语言，也给不出任何反应，只能呆呆的看着张继科。  
身边所有的人都消失，所有的声音都退去。  
七  
张继科控制着自己道：“你要给我解释一下。”  
六  
马龙撑住半边脸，眼睛往别的地方看，嘴角憋不住的上扬，“我怎么知道，关我什么事！”  
五  
张继科俯下身，双手撑着沙发的靠背，将马龙虚拢在怀里，哑着声道：“不关你的事，你为什么高兴？”  
四  
马龙说：“我没有高兴。”  
他根本控制不住。  
眼睛都弯了。  
三  
张继科捧着马龙的脸，“胡说，脸都笑皱了。”  
二  
马龙道：“闭嘴。”  
张继科用最正确的方式闭嘴。  
一  
新年的礼花在夜色里盛开，照亮整个城市。

三十

张继科和马龙出了酒吧。  
外面冷得厉害，天气预报说要下雪。  
马龙打了个哆嗦，紧了紧身上的羽绒服。  
张继科跺着脚笑他，“这么怕冷？”  
马龙没理他，缩着手等车。  
张继科觉得有点好笑，手伸到马龙的袖口要去够他的手。  
马龙又往袖子里缩了一下，却仍是被张继科勾住指尖。  
路灯昏黄的光将两人的影子叠在一起，有空车压过冻得结实的路面滑过来。  
两人分开，上了车，各自撇着脸往车窗外看。  
司机看他俩都不做声，回头问：“去哪？”  
马龙一怔，看张继科。  
张继科也犹豫了一下，最后说：“O大。”  
外头还在放烟花，一簇一簇，五彩斑斓的在夜幕中开放，到处都是欢呼庆祝的人群。  
电台里放着老歌：  
你你我我随缘曾邂逅  
笑笑喊喊想起总荒缪  
进进退退如何能永久  
冷冷暖暖都必须承受

原来每点温馨 每点欢欣 每个梦  
随缘荡至 没一分可强求  
回头看这一生 人如飞虫堕网内  
恨的苦的须承受

张继科抓住马龙的手，马龙反手扣住，与他十指交握。  
他俩仍然各自看着车窗外。  
外面气温低，车窗上浮了一层水汽，透着外头一点朦朦胧胧的光。  
马龙努力睁大眼睛，也看不透车外的景色。他抬手去抹水汽，细小的水珠随着指痕凝成水滴滑落。  
车窗上一个歪曲的“弓”，切割着外头灯火辉煌的世界。马龙猛然意识到自己在写什么，有些慌乱的用手掌抹掉，水痕淋漓，都像落在心里。  
他看了眼张继科。  
张继科并没有回头，握着马龙的手却攥得他手指骨节都发痛。

他们下车的时候才发现外面已经下雪了。  
雪花随着北风，慌乱又急切的跌落。  
张继科跑去边上的二十四小时便利店买东西，马龙没好意思进去，站在外头等。  
便利店白绿相间的招牌在夜色里醒目得刺眼。  
马龙眨着眼睛看灯光下纷飞的雪花，雪花里夹着点雪珠，砸在人脸上有些疼。他像是想看透一些什么，最终却只能看到向他跑过来的张继科。  
只有眼前这个人。  
雪越下越大，张继科拉着他跑起来。  
过了凌晨的校园寂静得只有他们的脚步声，一声一声，都像踩在心上。  
马龙大口的喘着气，冰冷的空气灌进胸腔，又热辣辣的痛。  
元旦这天大家回家的回家，出去玩的出去玩，小洋楼静悄悄的没有声音。  
马龙掏钥匙开门，手有些发抖。几把钥匙撞击，发出脆响，在寂静的夜里听起来就像是他慌乱的心跳。好不容易开了门，他掩饰地道：“进来坐……”一说完就更加后悔。  
张继科当然不是来坐的。  
张继科跟着他走进去，有些犹豫的“嗯”了一声。  
像是有些恼羞成怒，又或是为了否认自己的紧张，马龙突然“砰”的一声合上门，拉过张继科将他压在门板上就亲。  
他们的嘴唇都冻得有些僵，贴在一起的时候简直感觉不到温柔。但马龙就维持着那个姿势笨拙的抱着张继科。他们都睁着眼睛，张继科的睫毛沾染了一些马龙脸上融了的雪水，在黑暗中一闪，像带着泪。  
马龙忽然心酸，他离开张继科的唇，侧过头。  
这个人是失而复得的。  
可是他怕得而复失。  
张继科扳过马龙的脸吻他。

三十一

呵出来的气息融了唇上的寒意，唇舌交缠之间，周围的空气都像是在随着体温上升。  
外套上沾了些雪花，浸出一块一块湿冷的水渍。他们替彼此脱了，像是怕冷一样更紧密的抱在一起。  
马龙隔着张继科薄薄的线衫摩挲他的背部。  
张继科这段时间瘦了不少，肩胛骨突出，像是会突然生出一对翅膀。  
他将张继科抱得更紧了些。  
张继科的手沿着马龙的腰线往下，抽出他T恤的下摆，伸进去摸他滚烫的皮肤。他轻咬着马龙的下唇，含糊的问：“还冷吗？”  
马龙抵着张继科额头气息不稳地道：“你要点脸……”  
雪珠打在窗户上，发出细碎的声响。  
夜静默得像深渊。  
张继科低声笑，“不要。”  
皮带的搭扣被解开，金属拉链划开的声音深夜里听起来像是有利刃破开结实的冰面。  
马龙突然微微仰起头，喉咙里发出一声短促的呻吟。  
张继科亲吻他的颈侧，感受到表皮之下急速奔流的血液。他突然生出些恶意，轻轻啃咬着马龙颈侧的皮肤，然后允吸，近乎执着的要在上面留下痕迹。他想马龙明天大概不会太喜欢，不过他不介意看到他生气。他因这个想法而兴奋，加快了手上的动作。他想看到马龙更失控些——因为他而更失控些，让他能更清楚的看到他的情绪。  
你是否也像我一样。  
马龙喘着气，想要压下那些在他自己听来有些可耻的呻吟。  
他已经很久没有过性事了。他不喜欢随便的关系，也不太喜欢自慰。和张继科的关系对他来说有点快。  
但是他又害怕。  
害怕忘记。  
害怕那些遗失的时光。  
他十分庆幸张继科没有爱上别的人，但是不会每次都有这样的好运。  
是发生过重要，还是记得更重要，他说不清。  
可是至少有过，至少现在有过。  
“你挺快……”  
张继科没说完的调笑被马龙吞进口中。他身体还有些发抖，嘴唇烫得厉害。但他吻得十分温柔。  
那温柔令张继科胸口发痛。  
他抱着马龙换了个位置将他压在门板上，沉默又凶狠的吻他。他想起醉酒的那个晚上脑海中闪现的画面，不确定是自己的幻想还是预感。  
他们之间像是隔着无数层的在恋爱。  
重重迷障，陌生又熟悉。  
马龙的裤子滑落在脚边，光着的下身与张继科贴在一起。他伸手去解张继科的裤子，张继科已经硬得发烫，随着他的碰触发出舒服的呻吟。他有些急切的挤压马龙。  
马龙哑着声道：“去床上。”  
他们磕磕绊绊的往床边走，终于跌进被褥时，两人都发出一声叹息。  
他们费了点功夫才脱掉张继科的裤子，张继科手里握着他刚买的润滑油。他咬开盖子，挤了一坨在手上，看马龙，马龙闭着眼睛，睫毛都在抖。  
张继科俯身亲吻马龙的眼睛，手指探入马龙的私处。  
外面的雪珠停了，屋顶、树叶、路牙上都已染上一层霜白。雪花还在飘，无声的，一层一层的覆盖。  
马龙突然开始喘息，喉咙里发出挤压的呻吟，有些焦躁的扭动了一下身体。  
张继科觉得浑身的血液都往下冲，他贴着马龙的耳朵问：“……可以了吗？”  
潮湿的气息吹进耳朵里，马龙抖了一下，他想说话，却发不出声音，只能暗示性的抬腿蹭了一下张继科。  
进入的过程并不漫长，却像是穿透无数时光。  
张继科始终看着马龙。  
屋里的光线不甚分明，只能看到彼此些微起伏的轮廓。张继科尖一些，马龙圆一些。  
他们是如此不同的两个人，从长相到脾气似乎都要拧着来。张继科不知道自己为什么会爱上这个人，但是梗在胸口的喜欢却如此真实。  
他在夏日午后的阳光下对他说“对不起”；他在阴沉暮霭的天气里端着餐点穿过拥挤的人群朝他摇摇摆摆的走过来；他在金秋的夕阳里撑着窗台往外看，额头一层薄汗；他站在桌子上激动得眼眶发红；他在电影院散场的人流中看着他……他对他记忆那么少，画面却那么深。每一个表情每一个动作都牵动情绪。  
他以前有没有喜欢过他。  
他以前是不是就已经喜欢上他。  
他是不是一直在等他。

屋子里供着地暖，热得发燥，两人都出了一身的汗。马龙原本攀着张继科的肩，随着张继科撞击的动作，湿腻的几乎握不住。  
张继科抬手开了一点窗，冷风卷着点雪花吹进来。  
马龙随着张继科起身的动作发出一声不短的呻吟。他咬住嘴唇。张继科发出一声笑，刻意又重重顶了一下那里。  
马龙咬着牙抬起胳膊圈住张继科的脖子，将张继科拉低，两人汗湿的脸贴在一起，冰凉又灼热。他闭着眼吻住张继科，吻住所有欲明未明的心思。  
张继科加快了抽插的动作，高潮临近的时候他强迫马龙睁开眼。  
马龙的眼睛里沾染了些水汽，说不清是因为情事还是其他。  
张继科盯着他的眼睛低声问：“我是谁？”  
外面的雪已积了一层，天地间映出清寒的明亮。那一点雪光透进屋里，可以让张继科看清马龙每一个细微的表情变化。  
“……继科，”马龙喘息着道：“张继科。”

三十二

许昕的屋子一拖再拖，终于重新弄好了。他打算年后搬回去住。研究所地理位置较偏，进出都不方便。  
马龙让陈玘帮着搞了辆二手车，方便往来学校和研究所。二十八那天许昕赶着年前收拾完，就让马龙帮忙运东西。之后大家都要回家过年。  
马龙从学校接了许昕到研究所，看到张继科、王皓正和波尔以及另一个高大的外国人在主楼边上的篮球场上打二对二。  
陈玘做裁判，闫安在一边看。  
许昕挺高兴，“哟，这么多劳力！”  
马龙白了他一眼，“你就那么点东西，需要这么多人吗？”  
许昕道：“那老张总跑不了的。”  
马龙没有话说。  
波尔和他的同伴人高马大，优势明显；但张继科和王皓胜在灵活，配合默契。两边比分交替上升，倒也打得十分激烈。  
马龙下车靠在车门上看。  
冬日午后三点的阳光落在人身上，像洒了层薄薄的金粉。  
张继科就裹在这金粉里腾挪跳跃，熠熠生辉。  
许昕有点手痒，“师兄我们也玩一会吧！”  
马龙未及答，那边张继科和王皓终于艰难取胜，两人欢呼一声拥抱了一下。  
许昕冲他们喊：“算我们一组！”  
张继科扭头看到马龙，笑着走过来。  
他像从光里穿过来的人。  
马龙迎上去，与他击了下掌替他庆祝，张继科却顺势抱住他。  
“我们组队。”他在马龙耳边道。  
马龙揽着他的腰。  
他一身的汗，头发丝都冒热气。  
许昕道：“去去，你没见过我和师兄合作，我俩天下无双！”  
张继科直起身道：“你懂什么，我和你师兄合适。”  
元旦之后马龙和张继科都开始考试，几面次数不多，也没有机会告诉大家他们两人的关系。  
马龙没理会他俩，问陈玘，“杀哥你怎么没上？”  
陈玘道：“我和耗子？那也太欺负国际友人了！”  
波尔不服气，道：“我们来战！”也不知道谁教的他。  
马琳从楼上实验室窗子探出头，喊：“波尔，奥恰，你们来一下。”  
奥恰诺夫擦着汗，用生硬的中文对张继科道：“下次再比。”奥恰诺夫是波尔的老乡，也是失忆症患者。波尔通过马琳介绍他进研究所。他今天是第二次来做检查，如果没什么问题，年后就要住进来。  
张继科冲他笑着点了点头。  
陈玘活动了下手腕，问王皓：“虐他们？”  
王皓道：“那必然。”  
陈玘脱了外套正要热身，王皓搁在一边衣服里的手机响了。  
王皓接完电话对陈玘道：“下次吧，刘所召。”  
陈玘“啧”了一声，对马龙道：“你明天走，等会一起吃饭。”  
马龙看了眼张继科，“哦”了一声。  
许昕见人都走了，有些无聊。他捡起地上的球在手指上转了一圈，抛给一边的闫安，问：“你来吗？”  
闫安连忙道：“来！”  
张继科一手揽着马龙的肩，一手拽着他胳膊，对许昕道：“那就你俩一组吧。”  
许昕不忿，“凭什么？”  
“说了我俩合适了。”张继科理所当然地道。  
许昕不屑的“切”了一声，活动手脚，“一会叫你知道什么是合适！”  
论单兵的能力，张继科和马龙是要高于许昕和闫安的。  
他俩轮番上阵，把许昕和闫安突得像筛子。  
张继科笑着对许昕道：“早跟你说了。”  
许昕不服气，喊了暂停和闫安商量战术。  
马龙抱着球在一边等。他出了点汗，在冷得结冰的空气里，像个刚蒸好冒着热气的包子。  
张继科盯着他看。  
“怎么了？”马龙问。  
张继科突然抬起手。  
马龙一怔，却没动。  
张继科没说话。  
马龙感到带着薄茧的指腹轻擦过眼皮，他垂下眼帘。  
冷风从身边吹过，不及张继科呼出的气息吹在睫毛上引起的瘙痒。  
“许个愿。”张继科笑着道，把指尖上的睫毛给马龙看。  
皮肤上还残留着点似有若无的暖意。  
马龙有点脸红，又有点想笑，他一把捻了扔掉，“你几岁啊！”  
张继科大笑。  
“高兴什么？”许昕和闫安商量完战术，回头奇怪的问。  
马龙板了板脸，“还打不打了？”  
“打！”闫安大声道。  
许昕和闫安商量出来的战术还是有效的。闫安限制马龙，他力量比马龙大，花全副力气将马龙顶在外面，不让他切入。  
马龙速度出不来，战斗力减了一半，处处被闫安限制，越打越是急躁。  
又一个球“嘭“的一声砸在篮筐上，闫安脸上露出一丝兴奋与得意，马龙忍不住骂了句脏话。  
张继科拉了一下他的手，轻声道：“别急。”  
他俩掌心都是汗，带着点湿意的冰凉。  
天色已经暗下来，绛紫色的晚霞将人的面孔照得发红，眼睛里都盛着温暖的光。  
马龙看着张继科，轻轻吐出一口气。  
话虽如此说，却也没有多大作用。  
张继科也是单兵作战的主。  
两人急起来没撞在一起已经算够克制了。  
许昕和闫安却配合得不错。防守上闫安尽力摁住马龙；进攻上许昕则善于寻找机会，无论是自己上篮还是传球闫安都做得有条不紊。  
两人终于反败为胜，许昕和闫安振臂欢呼。  
张继科拍了拍马龙的背。  
“继科，”王皓和陈玘从楼里出来，“刘所让你上去一趟。”  
“哦。”张继科拿起地上的衣服要走。  
许昕冲马龙扮了个鬼脸：“哪里合适了？”  
马龙擦了把汗，不以为意的道：“继科说我们合适。”  
许昕一怔。  
张继科回身，笑得整张脸都皱了。

三十三

马龙帮许昕把东西放好，陈玘打电话过来让他们去吃饭。  
进了包厢发现大家都已经在了。  
屋子里暖烘烘的，飘着辣油的香味。  
马龙打了个喷嚏。  
“下雨了？”张继科看到马龙外套上有点湿的印子。  
“刚下，不大。”马龙道。他和许昕把外套脱了挂起来，走到桌边。  
张继科边上有两个空位，都对着辣的锅底。  
陈玘道：“龙崽不吃辣，闫安你挪一下。”  
闫安就往张继科边上挪了挪，挨着张继科坐了。  
马龙看了眼张继科，没响，在奥恰身边坐下。  
马琳道：“大家把酒都满上，我们这也算是过年了。”  
他们站起来碰杯。  
波尔和奥恰问这个时候该说什么。  
大家就纷纷教他们中国吉祥话。  
什么新年新气象、身体健康、万事如意、恭喜发财、蛇年大吉、早生贵子……  
“等等，为什么是早生贵子？”王皓问。  
陈玘想了想道：“这是句吉祥话没错啊。”  
王皓道：“是吉祥话没错，但不是这么用的。”  
“有什么关系，反正就是图个吉利嘛。”  
他俩开始认真的讨论吉祥话的正确使用方法。  
屋里锅底翻腾，水汽氤氲，外面人声喧杂，碗碟相撞，处处都透着新年的喜庆。  
马龙见张继科有些沉默，拿酒杯轻轻磕了一下张继科的，露出询问的表情。  
张继科回过神，冲他笑了一下。  
马琳道：“应该恭喜我们大家都还记得，还在这……”他把酒干了，“不容易，要珍惜。”  
许昕笑嘻嘻的道：“没错，用力哥的话说，珍惜每一天。”  
马琳怔了一下。  
王皓把话岔开，对陈玘道：“你的脑子老了。”  
陈玘道：“你的脑子才老了！”  
“真的老了。”王皓指着锅里。  
“噢噢！”陈玘连忙捞起他烫的猪脑。  
奥恰整张脸都皱到了一起，他问波尔：“他吃的什么？”  
波尔问马琳。  
马琳道：“豆腐。”  
“啊？”  
“真的，”马琳道：“这种我们叫豆腐脑，就是豆腐的一种。”  
陈玘悄声问马琳：“他以后吃到真的豆腐脑怎么办？“  
马琳很淡定地道：“中华美食博大精深，豆腐脑也有很多种。”  
王皓冲马琳竖了一下大拇指。  
奥恰看了看身边眼观鼻鼻观心的马龙，十分天真地问：“真的？”  
马龙呛了一下。  
张继科道：“马龙，你给我捞点那边烫的生菜，辣的这边都吃完了。”他把碗递过去。  
马龙连忙专心致志的给张继科捞生菜。  
奥恰觉得有点不好意思打扰他，就又转头去看波尔。  
波尔看了看马琳，不太确定地道：“可能……”  
许昕被张继科横过闫安举在面前的碗挡住，一时不好去捞东西。他等了会俩人也没个停的架势，眼看着那碗里的蔬菜越堆越高，马龙还在问：“土豆要吗？”  
张继科道：“要。”  
马龙就拿个漏勺去捞烫碎了的土豆。  
闫安也十分惆怅，他对张继科道：“科哥，我还没吃饱。”  
张继科看着马龙捞东西，心不在焉地道：“嗯，你吃。”  
闫安欲哭无泪。  
许昕咬着筷子左右看了看，突然之间像是想起了什么，他不太确定的问：“你俩，在一起了？”  
马龙正在捞豆皮的手一顿。  
陈玘猛地抬头看张继科，“刘所不是说你要去巴黎？”  
马琳道：“哎，继科你拿到了？据说那名额老难拿的，以前……”他的声音渐渐轻下去。  
高汤在锅底翻腾，咕嘟咕嘟作响。  
外面新年的烟花“嗖嗖“的划开夜幕，又“啪”的一声炸开，映亮天际。  
波尔和奥恰在研究一只虾的剥法。  
张继科看着马龙。  
马龙把有些凉了的豆皮隔着许昕和闫安，放到张继科碗里。

三十四

散的时候陈玘想喊马龙一起。  
马龙离开研究所后就跟他住，这么些年他真心把马龙当弟弟，难免替他担心。  
马龙却道：“玘哥你和皓哥送闫安吧，我送大昕和继科。”  
这是之前就说好的。  
他表现得若无其事，张继科说不清心里什么滋味。  
许昕张了张嘴，最终还是闭上了。他只是心宽，并不是笨，事实上他比这里的大部分人都更为敏感，更能体察到别人的情绪。  
马龙表现得有点反常，或许也并不是。但无论怎样，这种时候还是顺着他的好。  
陈玘倒是有些惊讶。  
马龙并不是特别肯面对问题的人。  
他有股牛劲，闷着头往前冲，好像是无所畏惧，其实也不过是另一种逃避问题的方式。你要硬抬起他的头往前看，只能让他心里逃得更远。  
陈玘以为他现在是不愿面对张继科的，所以想喊他一起走，免得两人说出些无谓的话。没想到马龙却表现得很冷静。  
也许并没有在一起。陈玘想。但是他随即否决了这一念头。他是过来人，一开始只是没往这方面想，许昕一提，所有的事就都看得清清楚楚了。  
年轻人的眼神哪里懂得掩饰。  
他有些疑惑的看着马龙。  
马龙却还朝他笑了一下。要他放心的意思。  
陈玘虽然有些担心倒也没什么办法。马龙毕竟是成年人，遇到问题最终也只能靠他自己解决。  
他和王皓带了闫安，马琳带了波尔和奥恰，马龙带着张继科和许昕互相道了别就分头走了。  
雨下得密起来，叮叮咚咚的打在车身上。  
许昕平时话最多，这个时候到聪明的沉默了。  
他低着头玩自己修长的十指，凹出各种奇怪的造型，影子模糊的落在雨水密布的车窗上，像是一出默剧。  
张继科坐在副驾上，扭着头看车窗外，也一直没有说话。  
不到一个月以前，他也和马龙这样沉默的坐在车里。但那时他正紧紧地攥着马龙的手，紧得像是永远也不会松开。  
永远别说永远。  
许昕到了。  
他匆匆说了再见，逃一般的下了车。  
马龙重新启动车子。  
两人还是沉默。  
雨刷扫着挡风玻璃，“哗“一下，又“哗”一下。  
张继科到底吃不住这沉默，忍不住道：“我刚知道的。”  
马龙“嗯”了一声。  
消息是刚知道的，竞争却不是刚开始的。  
去巴黎的事，张继科是费了大心的。只是那事并非一日可成，拖得时间久了，有时就会有些习惯性的遗忘。  
和马龙的事，反倒是意外。  
一步一步，出乎意料的发展，控制不住的情绪。  
如果不是误会邱贻可，张继科想，或许不会这样快。或许到现在他还是稀里糊涂的和马龙维持着那种不近不远的关系，直到他走才会明白，然后带着遗憾离开。  
然而误会让他意识到，哪有那样的运气会一直在那等，抓不住就没有了。刘国梁一直说他是最善于抓住机会的，所以他简直是没有任何犹豫的行动了。他抓住了马龙，但这并没有改变他们终要走上的分离。  
刘国梁告诉他去巴黎的消息时，那原本应是人生的荣耀时刻，却没有马龙。  
“多久？”马龙问。  
张继科沉默了一下道：“两年。”  
两年。  
即使是普通情侣也几乎无法逾越的730个日夜的漫长时光和距离。而他们，也许都足够把对方忘记两三轮。  
马龙却突然笑了笑。  
自他和张继科重逢以来，一直悬在他心上的那把达摩克利斯之剑终于落了下来。以一种比较切实的，他几乎都可以接受的方式落了下来。  
不是莫名的、不可预期的失忆；而是普通人也无法抵挡的分离。  
“我不上去了。”马龙道。  
张继科一怔，才发现他到了。  
他想起马龙第一次送他回来，也是这样望着前方说“我不上去了”。他额头饱满，鼻尖圆润，嘴角微微向下抿，好看又疏离。  
他看着这个人想：他是谁？  
那天马龙对他说“对不起”。  
对不起，我忘了你。  
往后的两年他们是不是也会这样？  
在某一天的视频里，他看着马龙想，这个人是谁？而马龙带着歉意对他说：对不起。  
现实的身份并不重要，重要的是遗忘的感情。  
如果他忘记了爱他的感觉，那么就算这个人前一天还是他的恋人又有什么意义。  
张继科从来不害怕困难和挑战。  
但是感情到底不是一个人的事，人生也不会因感情而停止。  
他们都不是会停下来的人。  
张继科开了门。  
屋里一片漆黑。  
周雨昨天就走了。他之前和马龙说好今天在他这过夜，明天再一起去机场。  
行李都收拾好了，屋子里有点凌乱又有些空荡。  
张继科走到窗边，拉开一点窗帘。  
那辆二手的广汽本田往前开了一小段，又停了下来，始终未再移动。  
昏黄路灯下，雨丝分明。

三十五

张继科是在沙发上冻醒的。  
醒来就有些头重鼻塞。  
他坐着发了会儿呆，猛然转身去拉窗帘。  
雨已经停了，路边那辆二手本田却不见踪影。  
张继科跳起来用冷水洗了把脸，也没看时间，拖着行李就出了门。  
外头天寒地冻，他打了个哆嗦，拖着箱子小跑起来。  
箱子滑轮滚过潮湿的水泥路面，在寂静的黎明时分发出空荡荡的回响。路灯还开着，跑动的影子落在地上，被他自己踩着，迫切又挣扎。  
张继科跑出新村入口那条林荫道，路灯突然一时都熄了，露出被新村里重重树木遮盖住的铅灰色的天。  
天色已明。  
他刹那间有种跑过了夜与日的交界点的感觉，像是结束了一场甜蜜又痛苦的梦。  
张继科有点呆。  
他想退，退回那一场梦境里。  
亮着绿色“空车”灯牌的出租车从马路上呼啸而过，张继科回过神，想起了自己的目的地。  
他看了看时间，翻过绿化带站到路牙上跺着脚等车。空气冻得像利刃，吸一口，从鼻腔割到肺里。  
身后又响起箱子滑轮“咕噜咕噜”的声音。  
多半也是新年要回家的人。  
张继科往前走了两步，回头略有些防备的看了一眼来人，担心人和他抢车。  
阴天。  
昨晚一夜的雨，像是把这暗灰的色调都淋进了人骨头缝里。  
马龙却是这世界里唯一清冷的白。  
他正从新村入口的那条林荫道走出来，简直像是从地里突然冒出来的，立在这似醒非醒的梦的边缘。  
马龙看到张继科也怔了一下。  
他停下来，隔着萧索的冷风看张继科。  
一返身，就能回到梦里。  
张继科突然朝马龙走了两步。  
马龙回过神，有点尴尬。  
“嗯，车子不能开到机场……”，他解释，“停车费太贵。”  
他声音暗哑疲惫，带着浓重的鼻音，在这天地暗淡的色调里像掺着牛奶的咖啡。  
张继科却走到马龙面前，一把抱住他，将脸埋进他的衣服里。  
冰冷的空气经过棉绒的过滤变得没有那么锋利，带着些微体温，抚慰着脆弱的鼻腔。  
马龙在短暂的惊讶后放开拉杆箱，抬手圈住张继科。  
圈住这严寒中唯一的温暖。

不对，也太温暖了。  
“继科，继科儿你发烧了？”

马龙进屋，手里端着一杯水，“我找到一盒退烧药，还没过期。你多少度？”  
张继科从腋下抽出电子体温计递给他。  
马龙举起来看了一眼，皱眉，“39°，我还是送你去医院吧。”  
张继科烧得整个人都晕乎乎的，他往被子里缩了缩，“不去。”  
“这么大人还怕进医院。”马龙笑他。  
张继科不为所动。  
马龙有点没办法，“算了，那你先吃药，等会看情况。”  
“不吃。”张继科闷在被子里道：“睡一觉就好了。”  
他不怕痛，怕苦。  
马龙哪里会听他的，掰开一粒退烧药，扯开被子，递到他面前。  
张继科闭着嘴，用眼神反抗。  
“你几岁啊？”马龙不满。  
张继科不吭声。  
马龙吸了口气，提醒自己不要跟生病的人较真，放缓语气：“你嫌药苦那我给你找点甜的东西，你这有什么？”  
张继科不受糖衣炮弹诱惑。  
马龙不耐烦，直接将药抵到张继科唇边。  
张继科抿紧嘴唇反抗。  
马龙恐吓他，“你再不吃强奸你！”  
张继科笑得呛起来：“欢迎……”  
马龙趁他张口，一下把药塞进他嘴里。  
张继科就要往外吐。  
马龙含了一口水，俯下身，捏着他的下巴吻了上去。  
张继科完全忘记反抗，把药连同马龙喂过来的一口水都咽了下去。  
马龙有些得意，他正要起身，却被张继科扣住脖子加深了这个吻。  
马龙跌倒在张继科身上。  
张继科烧得整个人干巴巴的，这点水根本不够解渴。他将舌头探入马龙口腔索求，反复纠缠直至无法呼吸。  
两人分开，张继科抵着马龙的额头轻笑，“这样吃药，也挺好。”  
马龙脸烧得可比张继科。  
他一把扯过被子，将张继科裹紧，咬着牙说：“睡觉！”  
张继科瞥着他说：“我病着呢，你别老这么黄爆。”  
马龙愤而起身。  
张继科一把抓住他的手腕。  
马龙回头。  
张继科低声道：“别走。”

三十六  
张继科醒来已是下午。  
外头天色依然晦暗不明，看不出时辰。  
他一时不知道自己在哪儿。  
过了一会想起马龙，惊得整个人都跳起来。  
“马龙！”  
他拉开房门。  
马龙正在客厅里讲电话。  
“……朋友病了，没人照顾，今天回不来，明天看情况，如果不行就年后。嗯，嗯，你和爸爸自己注意身体……”  
张继科松了口气，靠在门框上看他。  
马龙回过身，看到张继科，“醒了？”他挂了电话，走到张继科面前，伸手摸了摸他的额头，皱眉道：“怎么还有点热？“  
张继科拉下他的手，握住，哑着嗓子说：“没事。几点了？”  
“三点半。”马龙道：“你睡得挺久。肚子饿吗？”  
“还好。”  
“你先回床上，我给你拿粥。”  
张继科有点诧异，“你做的？”他知道马龙不会这些。  
“那是。”马龙有点小得意。  
他虽然不会，但是有电脑有电饭锅，煮点粥倒也不是太难的事，有心无心而已。  
“不过你这冰箱都空了，过得了今晚过不了明天，等会我还是得出去买点东西。”马龙一边要往厨房走，一边道。  
“别去了。”张继科从后面抱住马龙。“外头冷。明天再说吧。”  
屋里开着暖气，张继科的烧还没完全退，热烘烘的贴着他。  
可是这温暖能持续多久。  
马龙摩挲着张继科扣在他腰间的手，有点茫然。  
他们终要走上不同的路，贪恋这一刻是否有意义。  
但张继科病了，他总不能丢下他。  
马龙为自己找着借口，拍了拍张继科的手背道：“你先放开我。”

张继科喝了粥，又量了下体温。  
37°5，有所好转，但又没彻底退烧。  
马龙看了看时间只好继续让张继科吃药。  
这回张继科没再多事，虽然不喜欢，仍然皱着眉头吞了。  
“你再睡会儿。”马龙道。  
“睡不着。”张继科起身，“我想洗个澡。”  
“你这样子洗什么澡！”马龙一脸冷酷，“ 别又冻到了。不差这一天。”  
张继科却不能忍。他出了好几身汗，黏腻得难受。  
他打开箱子拿出换洗的衣服，对马龙道：“你要和我一起洗吗？”  
马龙把衣服丢他脸上，转身出了房间。  
张继科笑着跟他后面出了房间往浴室走，见马龙正拉开冰箱找还有什么能吃的，道：“行了，你别弄了，晚饭我来做。”  
马龙把冰箱门彻底拉开，好让他对内部一览无余。  
“我知道你是巧妇，但无米之炊怎么做？”  
张继科笑，“我会变。”  
马龙“切”了一声甩上冰箱门。  
张继科进了浴室，还叮嘱他，“别出去。”  
他怕他出去了就不回来。  
真孩子气。  
马龙真要走他哪里拦得住。  
再说，要走的也不是马龙。  
张继科仰起头，感受到温热的水流胡乱的浇在脸上。

马龙一时没事可做，坐在沙发上发怔。  
张继科的手机响了。  
他没理会。  
那铃声响了一会停了，没两秒又响了起来。  
马龙怕有什么事，走过去拿了张继科的手机看。  
是张继科的妈妈。  
马龙冲浴室喊，“继科儿，电话，你妈。”  
张继科道：“你帮我先接一下，跟她说我等会给她回。”  
再不接那边估计是要担心了，马龙只好按下接听键。  
正要说话，那边声音却先传了过来，“龙龙你怎么了，怎么那么长时间才接电话？你不要紧吧？要不要我和你爸爸过来……”  
马龙一怔，好容易找到空隙开口，“阿，阿姨，继科没事，他在洗澡，一会出来给您回电话。”

那边愣了一下，“啊，你是？”  
“我是继科朋友。”  
“哦你是小雨吧？小雨麻烦你了，要你照顾继科……哎不对，小雨你不是回去了吗？”  
“呃，不是，我叫马龙。”  
“哦，马龙……哎，马龙？”  
那边突然提高了嗓门，吓了马龙一跳。  
“你是马龙？你想起继科了？继科想起你了？”

张继科从浴室出来，看到马龙还在通话，有点诧异。他从马龙手里拿过自己的手机，道：“妈不是说给你打过去么，你逮着我朋友说什么？”  
张继科的母亲仍然很激动，“龙龙，你边上是马龙？”

张继科一怔，看了眼马龙。  
马龙也是满脸的惊诧。  
“你怎么知道马龙？”

“他小时候跟你一个研究所的啊，跟你同屋。你失忆前一晚，就是跟他一起偷溜出去玩……后来你发烧，醒了就都忘了。哎，是那个马龙吧？”

“……是。”  
“那你真记起他了？”  
“没……我和他在刘所那重新遇到的，他也是刘所的学生。”  
“噢，这么巧……”  
张继科的母亲有点失望。但是儿子失忆这件事毕竟已经很多年，她很快又重新振作起来，关心起儿子现在的身体状况。  
他们母子俩说话，马龙就稍微走开了些。  
但是张继科母亲刚才情绪激动，声音有些大，说的话他都听见了。  
原来张继科失忆的那晚是跟自己在一起的吗？  
他们去了哪？  
因为什么而忘记？  
发烧……  
马龙看了张继科一眼，有些紧张。  
张继科和母亲通完电话，回头看到马龙神情有异，问：“怎么了？”  
马龙勉强笑了一下，“没事。”他转移话题，“你小名叫什么？”  
张继科一怔，笑了起来，“哦，龙龙……”

他声音温柔，语气暧昧。  
马龙脸红了红，骂了句，“你有病啊！”  
“你自己问的。”张继科委屈。  
马龙不理他。  
张继科笑着打开冰箱，道：“饿不饿，我给你下碗面？”

马龙“呸”了一声，“就这啊？还变呢！”

三十七  
张继科晚上体温又升到38°。  
马龙睡在周雨床上，却不能安稳。  
他硬挨着躺了一会，还是起身摸到了张继科房里。  
张继科吃了药，像是睡着了，呼吸有点重，听得出不是很舒服。  
马龙探手摸了摸张继科的额头，总觉着又烫了些，却也不知道该怎么办好。  
他跪在床边，支着脑袋看张继科。  
城市的夜晚总是会有些光的，泄进房间里，可以看到张继科起伏的轮廓。  
马龙看着他。  
仓惶又心酸。  
他不知道现在要怎么办，也不知道他们俩的关系该怎么办。  
就算他认为他已看清了他们最终的结局，却忽然意识到，在那结局到来之前，时间并不会突然终止切换。  
在张继科出去之前，他该以怎样的方式面对？  
如果张继科明早醒来，忘记了他，他又该以怎样的方式面对？  
他没有答案。  
感情无法说停就停。  
他那么喜欢他，再多的理智分析也是枉费。

张继科动了动，睁开眼睛，看到床边的马龙。他怔了一下，却没有受到太大惊吓，只是伸手摸了摸马龙的脸，哑着声问：“怎么不睡？”  
夜色让人失去防备。  
马龙把脸贴在张继科手掌上，低声问：“你明天早上会忘了我吗？”

张继科用手指轻轻擦过马龙的唇，“不会。我不是一发烧就会失忆。”  
马龙有些委屈，“那你为什么会忘了我？”  
为什么？  
张继科以指代唇抚过马龙柔软的嘴唇，冒出些微胡渣有些扎人的下巴，突起的喉结。

“继科继科！快来看！我长胡子了！”  
月亮又大又圆。  
那个人像是从月亮里蹦出来的。  
他吻着那人柔软的嘴唇，心跳快得要冲出胸腔。

张继科猛然起身吻住马龙。  
他急切又凶狠，脑海里的画面交替闪过。

“你会不会啊？”  
马龙皱起眉头质疑。  
他负气地伸出舌头在他嘴里翻搅，莽撞又粗鲁。

张继科按住马龙的后颈，舌头深入到他的喉咙。  
马龙有些不适的推了他一下。

“呼吸。”  
马龙大口的喘气，抓着他的衣领凶巴巴的问，“谁教你的？”他面孔通红，唇色鲜艳，却做出凶狠的样子。

张继科放松力道，稍微往后退了些，绕着马龙的舌尖，安抚似的画着圈。

春光薄薄，柳絮纷飞。  
马龙站在长长的书架前，紧张的闭着眼，睫毛上都是光。

张继科含住马龙的舌头，轻轻的允吸。  
马龙终于觉出点异样来，他推开张继科，喘息着问：“你在想谁？”  
“你。”  
张继科把马龙拉到床上，翻身将他压在身下，亲吻着他有些湿润的眼睛。  
始终是你。  
这么多年来都是你。  
马龙鼻子发酸，抱住浑身发烫的张继科：“那为什么会忘？”  
为什么会忘？  
是不是爱得不够多，爱得不够深，所以经不起考验？  
“没有忘。”张继科呼出的气息灼热，他亲吻着马龙的脸颊，又寻到他的唇，“不会忘。”  
都在心里。  
无论埋得有多深，发生过的感情始终都在心里。  
每一次重逢，无论是否记得，都能感受到。  
“我爱你，马龙。”  
我一直爱着你。  
马龙的眼泪终是落了下来。

三十八

阳光从窗帘的缝隙里漏了进来，正照在马龙的眼睛上。  
他皱了下眉，翻身将脸埋进枕头里，准备再睡，却突然感到有视线正注视着他。  
马龙睁开眼，看到张继科正在看他。  
他心里一紧，慌忙撑住张继科的面颊问：“我是谁？”  
他瞪着眼睛抿紧了嘴，紧张得像个小孩。  
张继科忍不住亲了亲他的嘴角安抚：“马龙。”  
马龙松了口气，抵着张继科的额头，停了半晌道：“好像退烧了。”  
张继科嗯了一声：“你的功劳。”  
马龙的脸腾的红了。  
他翻转身背对张继科，卷过大半被子。  
张继科还光着，有点冷，就贴过去从后面抱住他。  
马龙害臊，拿脚往后踢张继科，“离远点！腻不腻歪！”  
张继科顺势把左腿卡进马龙两条腿之间，将人搂得更紧。  
马龙没忍住“嗯”了一声，有点慌的去推张继科，“我不来了啊！”  
他腰酸腿软，私密处还隐隐作痛，拒绝再搞。  
张继科闷声笑，赶在马龙恼羞成怒前连忙道：“别动，就抱一会儿，我又不是禽兽。”  
马龙想说你还不是？但这话说出来未免太长他人志气，只能自己默默在心里鄙视。  
张继科抱着马龙，倒也没有多余的动作，只是把脸埋在马龙肩窝里，长长地出了口气。  
两人沉默了一会。  
马龙放下心来。  
他连着两个晚上没睡好，渐渐困倦，打了个哈欠问：“几点了？”  
张继科道：“七点，可以再睡一会。中午我们出去买点东西，怎么说也是过年。”  
两人都清楚，各自回家是不可能的了。  
既做不到，也不想。  
马龙闭着眼睛，摩挲着张继科横在他胸前的手臂道：“晚上也出去吃算了，自己弄太烦。”  
张继科勒了他一下：“你这话说的，昨天的贤惠劲都哪去了？难道你想以后顿顿都让我吃地沟油？”  
马龙一怔。  
他俩在一起的时间短，没过过这种柴米油盐的日子，一时间到让他不知如何应对。  
但是以后，哪来的以后？  
马龙眼睛有点酸，低头在张继科胳膊上咬了一口，说：“自己做可以，但我不洗碗。”  
张继科报复性地咬马龙的肩，“你不会做饭，也不洗碗，那你做什么？”  
马龙说：“吃。”  
张继科沿着马龙的肩往上咬住马龙的耳朵，“敢情我伺候你啊，挺合理。”  
他的手往下滑去。  
马龙喘着气抓住张继科不安分的手，“说了不搞了……”  
张继科整个人钻进被子里，“这不是伺候你么。”  
马龙咬着牙喊：“张继科！”  
张继科又钻出来吻他，“我在。”  
马龙怔了怔，下死劲搂住张继科，自暴自弃地狠狠吻回去。  
两人搞了一会，又搂着睡了一觉，再醒过来已经是中午十一点。两个人都饿了，起来洗漱准备出门觅食。  
三十这天虽然天气好转，却是冷得厉害。  
出门前马龙再三确认张继科烧已经退了，穿得够多。他抓着张继科羽绒服的领子往上拉拉链，一边还犹豫地问：“里面要不要再穿件线衫？”  
张继科连忙搂着马龙往外走，“不用不用，吃饱就暖和了！”  
“吃什么？”马龙问。  
张继科想了想，道：“去那家面店吧。”  
马龙知道他指的是许昕家附近的那间，有点犹豫地道：“也不知道今天开不开。”  
张继科道：“去看看。”  
马龙的车子还停在张继科那新村，开过去也不是太远。  
那家面店到还开着，门口的告示上写着从年三十下午三点休到初五。  
新年里人少，老板娘依然坐在柜台后，一只虎斑纹的猫卧在柜台下太阳能照到的地方打盹。  
老板娘看到他俩，眼角里施舍出一点光等着他们点单。  
张继科摸了摸鼻子道：“两碗焖肉面。”  
老板娘十分不屑地“哼”了一声，麻利的打了两张单。  
马龙有点脸红，拿过单子推着张继科去取面，小声抱怨：“你又不吃……”  
张继科道：“我要你以后吃到焖肉面就想到我！”  
马龙给了他后脑勺一巴掌，“神经病！”  
店里的暖气开得很足，敞开式的厨房里面汤被烧得沸，咕嘟咕嘟作响。零散的几个客人正唏里呼噜的吃着面，脚下都放着行李，大概一会就要去赶车。  
张继科拿了面，马龙抽出筷子递给张继科。张继科夹了焖肉放到马龙碗里，马龙投桃报李地还了点青菜。  
阳光照得刚洗过的暗红色的方桌都闪闪发亮。  
老板娘无聊地举起手迎着光看自己新做的指甲。  
又是一年。

三十九  
两人从面店出来，午后的阳光正好。  
面店边上是家发廊，有员工正在门口收晒干的毛巾。  
新村里的小发廊不讲究，两棵树之间拉根绳子，擦头发的毛巾迎风飘展。  
马龙和抱着一堆毛巾的小年轻擦了一下，对方连忙道：“啊啊对不起。”  
“没事。”马龙没当回事，对方却停下来打量了他一下，“帅哥，你头发可以剪剪了！”  
马龙一怔。  
那小哥看起来二十出头，白净一张脸，顶着头被发胶固定得纹丝不动的黄毛，满脸热枕。  
马龙被他看得有点发毛，忍不住摸了摸自己的头发，问张继科：“要剪吗？”  
张继科憋着笑道：“剪吧。”  
那小哥十分高兴，也不等马龙答应，直接推门进去，“剪头发！”  
马龙有点没奈何。  
年三十理发店的人到也不少。  
这个时间点要回去过年的早都已经走了，店里多是些家就在小区的中年妇女。早上忙完家里，出来做个头发准备美美的过个年。  
张继科和马龙两个大小伙子略有些扎眼。  
黄毛帮马龙洗完头，引他到剪头发的位子。  
边上一个头发剃得极短的男人正帮人卷发，左右看了看，问：“阿淇你可以吧？”  
黄毛忙不迭的点头，“可以的可以的！”  
卧槽！敢情是拿他练手啊！  
黄毛还犹自转头对张继科道：“帅哥你等一下哈，很快的。”  
张继科连忙摆手：“不用不用，我就陪他！”说完逃一般快步走到窗边的沙发上坐下，装模作样的拿起本杂志看起来。  
黄毛十分遗憾地对马龙道：“你朋友等你啊，那我快一点。”  
你真不用快一点。马龙内牛满面。  
张继科草草的翻完一本时尚杂志，抬头去看马龙。  
马龙围着个黑色遮布，有些僵硬的闭着眼。  
也不知是给他剪发的小哥是第一次上手紧张，还是他有些冷漠的气场导致人家不敢讲话，两人这边除了剪刀“咔擦咔擦”的声音再无其他。衬得他们身边各种家常、挑剔、推销的声音格外热闹。  
张继科觉得有点好笑。  
午后的阳光透过玻璃窗照在人身上，暖得发困。店里放着过年喜庆的音乐，伴着嗡嗡的说话声和吹风机的轰鸣，卷得人像翻腾在声浪里。空气中全是洗发水和发蜡的香味，被空调的热风烘得发腻。  
时间都像是在这些琐碎与欢腾中静止。  
张继科看着镜子里的马龙。  
马龙仍然闭着眼睛，白得反光的脸在屋里有些暗沉的光线里像块冰冷坚硬的玉石。  
可是张继科能看清他所有微小的表情。  
剃刀滑过耳朵时，眉毛紧张的小小跳动；被戳到痒处，鼻子微微皱起；不耐烦时嘴角往下轻轻一撇……  
马龙无意的睁开眼，捕捉到镜子里张继科的目光。  
阳光在他身后铺成闪烁跳动的河流。  
“好了！”  
黄毛很是欢欣的叫了一声，解开遮布，拿着毛刷用自以为十分帅气的姿势刷掉马龙脸上的碎发。  
马龙回过神，不是太确定的朝镜子里看了一眼自己的新发型，又扭过头去看张继科。  
张继科站了起来，身后玻璃窗外的阳光照着他，他就立在那光里冲马龙笑。

“继科儿……”  
马龙站起来往前走了两步。  
张继科也走过来，笑着伸手替他拿掉鼻梁上黏着的碎发。  
马龙有些恍惚。  
黄毛被两人之间古怪的气氛震住，原本想要邀功的喜悦心情一时发挥不出，有些傻气的呆站在边上。直到两人付了钱走出发廊，才反应过来，指着两人的背影叫：“啊啊，他们……”  
“怎么了？”边上有人问：“没付钱吗？”  
“呃，不是……”  
是一对啊！

四十

“真没有问题啊？”马龙有些不放心的揪着自己的头发问。  
张继科看他把自己头顶揪出一个尖，忍着笑道：“挺好的。”  
“你这表情也太没说服力了！”马龙哼哼。  
“真的！”张继科拿出手机，“你过来。”  
“干嘛？”  
张继科点开自拍功能，头往马龙那边靠了一下，“你过来点。”  
马龙往他那边歪了歪，“你拍照也说明不了问题啊。”  
张继科看了看照片，挺满意，直接发了微博：“这不让大家一起参与评论么。”  
马龙一怔，“喂，你……”  
话音未落，他手机就响了起来。  
“……找死啊！”  
是陈玘。  
“你怎么回事？什么情况？你今天不是应该在家吗？为什么是和继科在一起？你们俩在搞什么？”  
“唉你慢点，你倒是给点空隙让老龙说话啊？老龙说了没？说什么了说什么了？”  
后面是王皓的声音。  
“闭嘴闭嘴！我满耳朵都是你的声音，哪里还听得到龙崽说了什么！”  
马龙稍微把手机拿远了点。  
“龙崽！”  
“在在。就……就没赶上飞机嘛……”  
“胡说八道！你们俩都没赶上？你们干什么了？你捅我干什么？”最后一句却是对王皓说的。说完陈玘自己也反应过来，连忙道：“不用告诉我你们干了什么！”  
“喂……”  
“龙崽，”陈玘声音严肃了点，“你做什么我们没权利干涉，但是你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”  
马龙一怔。  
他知道自己在做什么吗？  
他知道自己要的是什么吗？  
他看向张继科。  
张继科那边正在接许昕的电话。  
许昕没陈玘手快，马龙这边一直占线，只能转战张继科。  
“卧槽！为什么你们俩今天还在一起？什么情况？你搞定我师兄了？怎么做到的？嗯，少儿不宜的就不要说给我听了……”  
“……”  
张继科也无语。  
大家思路都太他妈的统一了好么！  
张继科好容易哄得许昕挂了电话，周雨的电话又进来了。  
马龙那边陈玘刚结束，邱贻可也打了过来。  
马龙有些哭笑不得。  
他瞪张继科，“你干得好事！”  
张继科拉着马龙的手一边走一边道：“我们俩是在一起嘛，有什么不能说。只是这祝福来得太猛烈了点……“他接通周雨的电话。  
马龙一怔，脸有些发红。  
祝福你妹啊！  
他做出一个嫌弃的表情，可惜张继科没看到，马龙十分懊恼地接起邱贻可的电话。  
两人牵着手沿着马路慢慢走，一边应付着朋友们的电话。  
好容易告一段落，正要喘口气，一条萨摩耶摇着尾巴兴奋地冲张继科冲了过来。  
“继科小心——“  
马龙还没喊完，那条萨摩耶已经扑到张继科身上。  
张继科往后一个趔趄，要不是马龙拉着，一准被扑到在地。  
“卧槽！这谁家的狗这么热情！咦，这不是力哥的狗么？”  
马龙也是一怔。  
他抬头四周看了看，却看到马琳朝这边跑了过来。  
“对不起对不起，哎，继科？哎，龙崽！”  
三个人都有些发呆，一时无法消化眼前的信息。  
还是马琳先回过神，“你们俩怎么没回去？”  
“呃……我们没赶上飞机。”张继科道。  
马琳眼珠子转了一圈，意味深长地“哦”了一声。  
马龙只能装作没听见，问：“马哥你不是要去德国玩吗？”  
“别提了，”马琳道：“波尔和奥恰家里临时有事，都赶回去了。这种时候我也不好意思凑热闹，再说我又不会外国话，只好算了。”  
“那你一个人过年啊？”马龙道：“要不和我们……”  
张继科拉了一下马龙。  
马龙不解地看他，“干嘛？”  
张继科摸了摸鼻子问马琳：“力哥呢？”  
狗是王励勤的，那王励勤人呢？  
马龙猛然意识到，刷地就看向马琳。  
“呃……这……”  
马琳有些结巴起来。  
张继科在这住区住了好几年，经常看到许昕和王励勤的这条萨摩耶玩，自己也陪着玩过，他不可能认错。  
而且马琳根本就不该出现在这。  
“他今晚值夜班，在睡觉呢。”马琳终于道。  
张继科也意味深长地“哦”了一声。  
马琳到不比马龙脸皮薄，承认了就非常坦然，“就不喊你们上去坐了。”  
到是马龙有点不好意思，却又做出非常坦然的样子道：“那力哥值夜班，马哥你跟我们一起吃年饭吧，大家也热闹点。”  
马琳笑道：“不用了，我晚上过去陪他值班。”  
张继科和马龙都是一怔。  
马琳看着他们俩。  
两个人都是那么年轻，站在阳光下，朝气蓬勃，熠熠生辉。  
“错过了很多时间，要珍惜。”马琳牵过狗，“你们要去哪？”  
“呃，去超市买点东西。”  
“嗯，你们去吧，先走了。”马琳冲两人挥了挥手，牵着萨摩耶慢慢的朝小区里走去。  
张继科抬头看着这片灰色的楼房。  
他在这里住了好几年。在这里与马龙重逢。或许他也是在这里爱上马龙。  
但是他忘记了。  
等他到了马琳这个年纪的时候，他是否还会牵着马龙的手？  
要珍惜。  
只能够珍惜现在吗？

四十一  
马龙打开后备箱，“你买这么多东西干什么？”  
张继科道：“这不要好几天吗？”  
马龙搬东西，“那也不用这么多啊！你买的这是什么？”  
张继科和他一起搬“哦，那个小雨和闫安都喜欢喝，看到了就买了。”  
马龙道：“你真是好哥哥一百分。”  
“那是！”张继科得意，“你这又是买的什么？刚才怎么没看到？”  
马龙看了看张继科手里的纸盒，“你把我日记搬上来干嘛？”  
“啊？”  
马龙之前丢在张雷家的东西拿回来后就丢在车里，张继科一个没留意，当做他们买的东西一起搬了出来。  
这东西张继科小时候被他爹逼着写过，进了研究所后就再也不肯写了。马龙倒是比较乖，一直安安分分记到出研究所才停下来，积了一大盒子。  
马龙笑：“劳烦你下次再给我搬回去啊。”  
张继科“靠”了一声。  
他们把买回来的东西都归置好，时间已经不早了，张继科准备做饭，马龙稍微把屋子收拾一下，毕竟是过年。  
张继科和周雨收拾行李的时候只拿要用的，剩下的都搞得一团乱。马龙整理起来也费了些功夫。  
厨房里飘出香味，马龙从房间里探出头道：“闻着是挺香啊。”  
张继科道：“必须的！”想了想又觉得这话不对，“什么叫闻着挺香啊？吃起来更香好么！”  
马龙笑。  
张继科道：“你过来尝尝。”  
马龙走过去，扒着张继科的肩问：“是什么？”  
“共产主义！”张继科道。  
揭开锅盖，是土豆炖牛肉。  
马龙嗤笑一声。  
张继科夹了一筷子吹了吹送到马龙嘴边。  
马龙嚼了两下，“靠！辣！”  
他连忙吞了，冲出去找水。  
张继科无奈的跟在后面，“就放了一点辣椒，你真的一点辣也不碰啊？那你以后嫁入我们老张家可怎么办？过不了我妈那关啊。我妈可会做菜了，嗯，当然是辣的。”  
马龙从冰箱里拿出矿泉水咕嘟嘟灌了半瓶，依然觉得舌尖上辣得火烧火燎。他吐着舌头道：“呸呸！谁嫁你们家！要嫁也是你嫁过来！马张氏，挺好听的……靠！辣死了！”  
他猛灌水。  
张继科走过来，“真没经验，冰水不解辣，要温水才行。”  
“哦。”马龙听了，又要到厨房倒热水。  
张继科叹了口气，捧着马龙的脸道：“算了，我吃点亏。”  
他含住马龙伸出来的舌尖。  
夕阳斜斜的照了进来，在屋里描出或深或浅的影。  
屋子里飘着饭菜暖暖的香味。  
张继科低声问：“好了么？”  
马龙闭着眼不说话，突然皱了皱鼻子问：“什么味？”  
张继科“嗷”了一声，放开马龙冲进厨房。  
马龙道：“我大方点，都归你了。”  
张继科一边抢救他的共产主义一边道：“你本来就是我的。”  
马龙憋着气道：“滚！”  
他回身，踢到东西，低头一看，是放他医疗日记的纸盒。马龙见放在外面碍事，准备搬到张继科房里。  
他跟张继科说了一声。张继科问：“带锁吗？不带锁的可就都看了啊。”  
马龙道：“告你侵犯隐私。”  
张继科笑道：“你不都是我的么，还有什么隐私。”  
马龙实在受不了，“你脸皮能再厚点吗？”  
张继科决定给自己加一分。  
那纸盒年代有些久远，受了点潮，又被张雷家的小朋友们翻过几次，这两回搬来搬去折腾了一下更加不牢固。  
马龙还没放在地上，它先散了架，里面的日记本掉了一地。  
马龙郁闷了一下，蹲下身去捡。  
有好几本都是研究所的，上面还傻了吧唧的印着研究所的名字。  
马龙看着有点好笑，随便拿起一本翻了翻。  
继科  
两个十分幼稚的字进入视线。  
马龙一怔，随即想到他和张继科同时在研究所呆过，他日记里出现张继科是再正常不过的事。  
以前怎么就没想到呢！  
他有些懊恼，迅速翻起日记。

我的室友叫张继科。  
他是个，嗯，很奇怪的人。  
他不吃鸡腿。  
还有他说他是卧底。  
我有点相信他……

继科昨晚发烧了。  
他没有忘记我。  
还有他胆子很大。

继科不肯吃药。他说那些都是骗人的。  
他舌头底下能压五粒药，太厉害了！我试了下只能压三粒。

继科让我帮他骗护士说他药都吃了。  
我有点担心。

继科会不会忘了我？

不会的。他是卧底，不是病人。

继科从窗外的那颗树上遛了下去。  
他说要去后山玩。  
后山有什么好玩？  
一点也不好玩！

继科被肖老师罚站。  
他踢球的时候打破了辉哥房间的玻璃。  
辉哥没地方住，只好搬到刘老师那里了。

继科声音变得难听死了，像鸭子叫。  
还老是在我耳边叫！  
讨厌！

继科长胡子了！  
很Xian mu！

辉哥喊我肥龙，大家都喊我肥龙。  
都怪继科！

我让继科吃肉，继科不肯。  
他说我对他不好，不帮他了！  
我再也不要理他了！

他会不会忘了我？？

我就今晚不理他……

继科没有忘记我！！！！

继科说他爸妈十一要接他回家。

晚饭继科问我为什么不吃大排。  
我说不开心，不想吃。  
他问我为什么。  
我也不知道。

不开心。  
……  
“做什么呢？喊你都没听见。”张继科走进房间，“我重新弄了一下，应该没那么辣了，你来尝尝……你怎么了？”  
马龙抬头看张继科。  
“……怎么了？”  
张继科走到马龙面前，蹲下身去，摸了摸马龙的脸。  
马龙抬手抱住张继科。  
张继科有点茫然，他看了看一地的日记本。马龙原本拿在手里的一本落在地上，摊开的页面上“继科”两个一笔一划十分稚气的铅笔字被水渍晕开了一些。  
“我爱你……”  
马龙紧紧抱着张继科。  
“我爱你。”  
十五岁的马龙可能并不知道自己在写什么，二十五岁的马龙却能清楚的看到其中的感情。  
他从十五岁开始爱这个人。  
这么多年，无论失忆重逢，都始终爱着这个人。

天色暗下来，万家灯火次第亮起。  
烟火蹿上夜幕，开出绮丽花朵。  
张继科捧着马龙的脸，在黑暗中看着他的眼睛问：“马龙，你敢不敢？”  
你敢不敢和我一起去经历人生和情感的考验？敢不敢去承受可能会失去的痛苦？  
巴黎当然是一道坎，可是没有巴黎也会有其他。  
相处比相爱难  
记得比忘记难。  
在一起比分开难。  
我不仅要现在，我也要以后。  
可是那是一条漫长的路，荆棘丛生、困难险阻。我们甚至不会知道在终点等我们的究竟是什么。  
张继科的声音有些发抖：“你敢不敢？”  
马龙吻上张继科的唇。  
“来呗。”

END


End file.
